Love is Bitter, Love is sweet
by Hells Tenshi
Summary: Mamoru betrayed her and killed her senshi. Usagi must live on in the Gundam world with the help of the Gundam Pilots. Falling in love with one of them won't hurt either... I think...
1. Chapter 1: Alone Yet Not Alone

A.N. Ok this is a fanfic that I've been working on for a while. I really hope that you like it. Note that this chapter has been edited with the help of some of my reviewers. Ok, Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing 

**Chapter 1: Alone Yet Not Alone**

They were on a hill in the middle of no where. Usagi had noticed that Mamoru had been acting funny, disappearing for no reason and decided to follow him. He had explained that he had never loved her. He had only been after her power and the throne. Endymion may have loved Serenity but they were different people. He hated the fact that his freedom had been ripped from him and hated Usagi because she went along with it. It had slowly corrupted him and he embraced the darkness. He had found that with the right amount of training his power had increased dramatically. That's where he had disappeared to everyday.

Usagi had called the senshi for help, still believing that she could heal Mamoru from what ever spell he was under. They had found her with the help of Ami's computer and the fight had begun. Usagi watched as her senshi lost and died one after another. She tried to help them but couldn't properly attack Mamoru, still believing that he was under a spell.

Tears formed in her eyes. 'Why? What did I do to deserve this?' Usagi thought, holding the bodies of her dead senshi. Midnight blue eyes looked at her evilly.

"What does it feel like? To know that you're responsibly for your senshi's death?" Mamoru sneered.

"How could you do this to me? I love you!" Usagi said, desperately.

"How many more times do I have to tell this? I don't love you! How could any one love some one as clumsy, stupid, lazy, irresponsible and ugly person as you?" If Mamoru hadn't killed her heart yet, then he had just finished the job. Usagi now knew that Mamoru was doing this all on his own and that he wasn't under a spell at all.

Mamoru smirked at seeing the crushed look on her face. He gathered black energy in the palm of his hand. He shot it to her and laughed at her screams of agony. He stopped the beam to watch Usagi drop to the ground.

Her body was screaming for salvation. As she was about to give up hope she heard her friends speak. "Our last gift to you." She disappeared in a flash of white light, followed by a scream of outrage.

In another Plain

"Where am I?" Usagi whispered. There was no sign of civilization around her and she was surrounded by stars.

"Hime, you're on the moon." A mysterious voice answered. Usagi turned around and gasped.

"Minna!" She tried to Haruka but fell right through her.

"Koneko, we died. Our spirit is only here," Haruka sadly stated. Usagi started sobbing.

"I failed all of you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Usa, you didn't fail. We wanted you to live. Please, do that for us," Makoto asked.

"Odango! Please, live our lives for us." Rei asked smiling at her best friend. Usagi nodded.

Setsuna spoke. "We are allowed to give you last gifts. I, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the time gate, daughter of Chronos, grant you passage through the time gates no matter where you are." A purple light came from Setsuna. "I am un-able to give you much because I am also in the next dimension for I have to guard the time gates. But I can only be with you for a short while." She was enveloped in a purple light and came back in her fuku, solid. Usagi ran to her and hugged her, crying in her arms. "I'm sorry hime," Pluto whispered.

"Usa-chan." Minako whispered. "I give you the gift of seeing the tie between two people's heart and soul." A pink light came form her and flew into Usagi. "Goodbye, Usagi and thank you. For everything." She disappeared. Usagi cried harder, causing her vision to blur.

"Usagi-chan," Ami spoke. "I give you the gift of mercury's intelligence and the control over ice. I have also created a version of my computer for you. It was supposed to be a present but here." A blue light came from her and she disappeared. "Sayonara."

Makoto stepped forward. "Usagi, I give you the gift of hand to hand combat. I also give you the power over thunder and lightning. Goodbye and thank you for befriending me!" A green light emerged and went into Usagi.

Haruka stepped forward. "I give you the power over wind and my motor and car to race in." She smirked when her partner shot her a disapproving glare. "Goodbye koneko and keep yourself safe." A yellow light appeared and went into Usagi.

Michiru began. "Usa, I give you the power of the sea and my violin. Sayonara and be careful." A dark blue light appeared and entered Usagi.

Hotaru stepped forward. Smiling sadly she said, "I, Sailor Saturn, give you the gift of stealth and the power of Saturn. Goodbye Usa-chan and thank you for giving me another chance." A black light came from her and flew into Usagi.

Rei stepped forward. "I give the power over fire. Be careful Odango. I will always be your best friend. Please try to be happy. Sayonara." A red light came form her and entered Usagi.

"Minna!" Usagi screamed. She sobbed while Setsuna held her. After what seemed like forever Usagi stopped crying having no more tears to shed.

"Usagi, you have to wake up in your new dimension. I'm not with you in the start because my body is some where else. I am bringing you to the Gundam dimension." In a flash Usagi knew her history there. Oz had killed her family, her real family since they had been transported there, and no one wanted to take her in. she had gotten involved in a shoot out when saving a small girl from being shot. She had done this by distracting them. Not very smart but it was the only thing that she could think of at the time. The people that had started the shot out had then proceeded to beat her.

"I see you have gotten your memory. You must go now but before you go I must tell you that the people that were beating you were the newly formed Oz." When Usagi nodded they disappeared.

A.N. Ok people! Tell me if you like it! In other words REVIEW! You could give idea's to make it better or just give ideas for the next chapter. Also I want to know if it is good enough to continue! Maybe Chapter 2 coming up!


	2. Chapter 2: Campanions in a cell

A.N. Ok, I edited this chapter but it's basically the same thing a last time with minor changes. Read on if you haven't read yet though!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or Sialor Moon. 

**Chapter 2: Companions in a Cell**

Gundam dimension

They had been there forever. About 2 hours ago they had thrown in another figure. They looked to be about just as bad off as the rest of them but no one had the strength to look, thinking that it must be a soldier that had been caught doing something. It had been silent for hours. Even Duo was too exhausted to talk.

A low, barely audible moan of pain snapped their attention to the figure. The moon light caught a flash of blond hair before it disappeared.

Usagi was in a great deal of pain to put it lightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply a few times. Opening her eyes she noticed that 5 people where in the cell with her. 'Gundam Pilots.' Now normal people wouldn't know who they were but Setsuna wanted to make sure that Usagi ended up with the right people. Her hands were tied together and she noticed that she wasn't in the most comfortable position. She could feel sleep pushing in her mind and she wanted nothing more then to give into it, yet she knew that she shouldn't. It wasn't exactly safe in here. 'Damn my logical side.' Unable to help herself, she muttered "Anyone get the number of that truck?"

The ends of Duo's mouth lifted a bit while Quatre gave a small cough of shock. If this girl had been given the same torture that they had been given then it was even amazing that they were conscious but that they were making jokes was simply not possible.

Usagi needed to sit up. She slowly sat up, managing to only flinch in pain one or two times. They noticed but because of the dark room they had to strain their eyes. When the figures face came into the light they saw that it was a she. 'Tenshi' went trough one of their minds. She had blond hair and clear blue eyes that seemed to have in them.

"Well, I'm gonna be here for a while. I hope," she ended in a murmur. "Might as well introduce my self. Usagi Tsukino."

Duo stared at her. "Duo Maxwell."

"Quatre Winner." Quatre smiled politely. This tenshi was all that was needed to break the silence. "Those are Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy."

"Nice to meet you," She replied, cheerfully. She was hurting inside but the need to learn about the guys was overwhelming. Her friends had died protecting her and she was depressed as hell but she had a feeling that they would have wanted her to help these boys and she would. "What are you in for?"

Heero glared, suspicious and Usagi could feel his eyes burning in her skin. That felt about as good as it sounds. She smiled and said "Actually, never mind. Don't answer that."

"Weak onna," Wufei muttered.

Usagi's eyes narrowed in anger as she tensed up, before she relaxed. "If I had enough strength and energy, I would yell at you right about now." 'Then again I could also be Rei and start yelling at him while being tired,' she though in amusement.

"Why are you in here, Ms. Usagi?" Quatre asked.

"It's just Usagi." She smiled when she saw him blush. "Well, might as well tell you. There was a shoot out. A girl was caught in it. I made sure she was o.k. They noticed me and thought it would be fun to play beat up the girl," she shrugged at the end.

"You saved her." Trowa spoke for the first time, making her snap her head in his direction. He had been so silent; she had forgotten that he was there.

"You could look at it like that," Usagi whispered, shrugging. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet, grunting as she did so. She could feel the soldiers coming closer and she wanted to be long gone by then, helping the guys in the process.

"Usagi, are you ok? You look hurt." Quatre was really worried. She just smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Heero spoke in a monotone.

"You'll see." She looked up and studied the top. The idiots had put wires across the top. It was to high too jump for a human. 'A _normal_ human,' she thought with a slight grin. She smirked some what evilly at her plan receiving a worried look and a few suspicious looks.

Usagi looked at her shoes and saw that it was steel tipped. Looking in front of her she saw a box. She ran to it, jumped off of it and much to the boys amazement landed on the wire perfectly.

"Wow," Duo whispered. 'No normal person can do that.' He decided to be very wary of her. Despite what people thought he wasn't careless and it took a while for him to open up to people.

Turning he attention back to Usagi from where ever it had strayed he saw that she was still crouched on the wire. He got the feeling that she was waiting for something.

When the camera point in the other direction, she straightened and kicked, effectively breaking it. She went up one more wire and then looked down.

"Never done this before." She gulped, thinking that they wouldn't be able to hear her from all the…way…down…there. Once again she gulped and silently questioned her sanity.

After hearing her statement 3 eyes went wide, one in concern and two in disbelief. At least one of them was trying to persuade himself that it was disbelief.

"What!" Wufei screamed. Usagi swayed on her feet before she crouched down, glaring at Wufei. If you had to grade a glare you would give it an A in affective and an A+ in scary. "What do you mean you've never done this before? Are you insane onna or just plain stupid?"

"Well, I've never been in this kind of situation before especially not with cell mates. So, I'm sorry for being a bit jumpy, knowing soon they'll put me out of my misery!" She said this all sarcastically and nothing in her tone suggested that she was actually sorry. "Although, I wouldn't really mind." She added in a quiet tone.

"How do you know?" Trowa questioned. He was intrigued by the girl.

"Woke up, heard them talking, past out again," she answered seemingly absently. In truth she could sense them getting closer and she took a guess as to what they would be doing. "Here goes nothing." She jumped, twisting and turning the whole way down. In the end she got her arms in front of her and managed to land on the ground. Her legs hurt from the impact and she was panting.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Dou screamed angrily. He calmed down some what but a pissed expression remained. He may have hardened himself against her but he couldn't help be pissed.

Usagi, still panting replied, "Yes, or was that a trick question?" She looked up and was met with 3 glaring pairs of eyes, one indifferent and one worried. "Chill, will you? I'm not going too die soon." She laughed. It was a silvery kind of laugh and it attracted them, one in particular. When he noticed this he drew back and hid his emotions behind a mask once again.

Usagi stood up and walked to the door. When it opened she was hidden behind it. A soldier came into the room followed by another. The guys looked at them, hiding what they were thinking. "Hey, wasn't there another person?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Looking for me boys?" When first soldier turned to her she did a round about kick that knocked the soldier's gun out of his hands. She caught the gun and knocked the first one out with the blunt end of the gun. When she turned to the other he was fumbling with his gun. She did a chop at the side of his neck, knocking him out by hitting a pressure point. She took soldier number 2's keys and undid her handcuffs. She looked at the g-boys and walked over.

"O.K., you have about 10 minutes to get out of here before they send someone to look at the disappearing 2." She finished undoing all of their cuffs. Most of them were confused by her actions but only one dared voice it.

"Why are you helping us?" Quatre questioned. From what he had seen she was a clean and innocent person even though she just knocked two people out. Why she would help them, knowing very well that they could have killed people was beyond him.

"Well, if you're a prisoner here and Oz hate's you, you can't be all bad," was her reply. She was becoming increasingly dizzy. She then noticed that she was indeed losing a lot of blood.

They ran, knocking out soldiers along the way. Usagi took a bullet to the shoulder by a soldier that had been hiding in the air duct.

"Damn." She swore softly, leaning against the wall. Finally she fainted from the loss of blood. Duo caught her before she hit the floor. They were in front of the gundam's. It was just as well that she had fainted other wise she would have known their secret.

"What do we do with her?" Trowa asked eyeing the bleeding blond haired woman.

"We take her with us." Quatre stated in a voice that said that he would have nothing less. They all nodded. They agreed, much to Duo's annoyance, at least he tried to make himself believe that it was annoyance that she was going with Duo since he was already carrying her. Duo positioned Usagi on his lap so that he would be able to manoeuvre the controls. When he looked at Usagi he unconsciously made a promise. 'I'll protect you.' Shaking himself of such thoughts he fell with the rest to Quatre's mansion, destroying mobile dolls along the way.

Quatre's Mansion

Once they got there Quatre called for a doctor. They put her in a room and where currently waiting outside. When the doctor came out he was met by 2 indifferent faces, one worried face, one pissed and one thoughtful face.

"Her conditions stabled. She should wake up in a few days." Quatre thanked the doctor and just as the doctor had left a maid came running in.

"Master Quatre, your guest had woken up." Quatre sent a look of surprise at the other pilots before following the maid into the guestroom were Usagi was held.

A.N. So what do you think? Please review so that I can update. By the way, this fic is original. A friend of mine was accused of stealing and...Well let's just say it wasn't pretty. She still hasn't recovered. OK, REVIEW PEOPLE! 3rd Chapter coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Guess whose back

A.N. There's the next chapter! I'm really sorry that it took so long. My computer just stopped working and it took a while to fix it. Also, I had problems with school, friends and family. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sialor Moon

**Chapter 3: Guess Whose Back**

Usagi opened her eyes to an unfamiliar surrounding. Slowly she sat up and looked around. The room that she was in was nice with a closet, desk, dresser and other things. Next to her was an open door. Looking inside was a bathroom. There was another door across from her that she could only guess lead to the hall way.

'Ok, where am I?" She was wearing a night gown and someone had bandaged her up. A needle was in her arm giving her blood and another one was something that measured her heartbeat.

'Ok, what is the last thing I remember? Getting shot and passing out. That was a lot of help. I need to get out of here as soon as possible and find Sets.' She was trying to make a plan when the door across from her opened. A maid came in and following her were the Gundam pilots.

Quatre came over, smiling politely. "How are you feeling, Usagi?"

"Lost. Where am I and what happened?" Quatre nodded in understanding.

"I thought you would ask that. You're in my house. We came here after you passed out." Usagi nodded. 'Maybe I should have a little fun. I know that they're the Gundam Pilots but they don't know that I know.'

"So…how did you manage to get here and pass all those mobile dolls?" Usagi asked, pretending to look curious. She saw Quatre pale ever so slightly and almost felt bad for making him go through this.

Duo stepped up. "They weren't paying close attention so we slipped passed them." She almost snorted at the answer but held it in. Instead she nodded.

"Thank you for helping me but I need to go." They just stared at her before Quatre shook his head.

"I don't think that you're in a good enough condition to leave. I insist that you stay until you have recovered." Quatre said in a determined voice. Usagi sighed before nodding, knowing that it would be useless to protest.

For the next few days Usagi stayed in bed before the doctor said that she could get out and walk around. She wasn't allowed to leave the house or room by herself which greatly annoyed her. How would she be able to find Sets if she couldn't go out of her room by herself?

Most of the guys weren't very social. The only ones that really talked to her were Quatre and Duo. Quatre was just overly polite and Duo was hyper all the time. Trowa was silent most of the time, just observing her. It was like talking to a wall. After a while she didn't even try to get a response from him and started answering herself too. Heero just glared at her all the time. It often seemed like he was waiting for her to grab a gun and started shouting everyone. Wufei insulted her none stop. After a while she started annoying him but not enough to make him hurt her.

'I need to get out of here!' She was typing on the computer that she had gotten from Ami. At the moment she was wandering through some OZ files, not really looking what she was looking through. The guys were out, saying that they had to meet up with some friends. Yeah, right. In other words they had a mission.

A name caught her eye. At the top of the page it said "Orders." Looking through it she saw that they were trying to distract the Gundam Pilots. Why Heero didn't find this she didn't know. The name at the bottom of the order made her frieze. 'You have got to be kidding me!' The order had been issued by their new leader, Endymion.

She had to drop the computer so that she didn't end up throwing it at the wall in her fury. After calming herself a little she started searching him. There wasn't much information. All it said was that Endymion showed up one day, took over and has been giving orders ever since. It seems that they were trying to find her too. Wonderful.

She closed the computer and screamed in frustration. 'How the hell did he get here! The only way to go to a different dimension is through the time gates and Sets guards that.' She started walking up and down, thinking. She stopped and looked at her room. 'I need to get out of here.'

She walked out of her room and down the hallways. Luckily Quatre still had some of his sister's cloths so she was wearing that. At the moment it was tight jeans and a black tank top.

She walked down the stairs and into the living room. It was one of the place's in Quatre's mansion that she could find her way to. Turning the TV on, she started watching the news. At some point during the news they showed pictures of Mamoru as the leader of OZ, giving speech's to the troops.

She saw red. 'I should have killed him!' When she saw him smirk to the camera she snapped. Screaming, she threw a plate to the wall. In her rage, she didn't here the guys come in.

They all ducked when they heard a crash and more screaming. They slowly approached the living room where they could tell the noise was coming from. What they saw stopped them in their tracks.

Usagi was screaming and crying in frustration, sadness and anger that had been locked up. The sight of Mamoru had brought it all to the surface. At the moment she was hitting the table, imagining that it was Mamoru's face. When she had worked off most of her anger she wiped her tears away and sat back. She started muttering. "I can't believe he followed me! How could he anyway! I swear if I find him, I'm gonna kill him! Ugh!"

She stood up, fully intend to research. When she turned, she took a step back in surprise. 'Now did I not sense them?' The guys were standing in front of her, looking around her or at her. When she looked around her, she winced.

"Um, are you ok Usagi?" Quatre looked at her worried. 'Probably wondering if I'm mentally ill.'

She laughed nervously. "I'm fine Quatre. I'll clean up this mess." Quatre shook his head.

"No. I'll have someone do it. Are you sure you're alright?"

She laughed. "Oh, I'm just dandy." 'I did not just say that I was dandy.' "I'll just go now." She slowly started to walk around them but Trowa's next question stopped her in her tracks.

"Who are you going to kill?" She turned to them, blank faced but inside she was panicking. 'They heard me? Damn!'

"Um…It was a figure of speech. And I was talking about my ex-boyfriend." 'Or fiancé. What ever you want to call it.' Usagi thought sarcastically. Unnoticed by her, Duo was looking at her strangely and Heero had narrowed his eyes a fraction. "I'm going to go to my room."

She walked to the door but Heero blocked her way out. "You have to pack." She blinked. 'Um, ok…'

"Am I allowed to leave?" She looked at him. He shook his head. "What then?" He didn't answer her. She turned to the other pilots. "Can anyone give me an answer?" When no one said anything Duo stepped up, coming up with a quick lie.

"Some of our friends want to meet you and we're going to stay the night." He winced inwardly although he was grinning on the outside. 'She trust's us and here we are lying to her. I don't know why the doctors want to meet her anyway. I wonder how they know about her at all.'

Usagi nodded even though she could tell that they were lying to her. Walking upstairs she started packing. 'Wonder where we're gonna go…'

Soon enough they were in a car, driving to god know were.

A.N. So, what do you think? Please review! Chapter 4 coming up a.s.a.p.


	4. Chapter 4: Problems need solutions

A.N. Told you the next chapter would come soon. Anyway, I have a problem. I don't know who to pair Usagi with. I know it will be either Heero or Duo but I don't know which one! I apologies to all those people that what it to be something else but it's going to be one of those two. Since I can't beside I'm having a vote to help me decide. In the mean time, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 4: Problems need solutions…**

The ride was silent and very awkward. Usagi had given up trying to ask where they were going a long time ago. They would all just either stare at her or lie anyway. She was counting trees while trying to figure out where they were going.

'The only people that I can think of that they would be so secretive about seeing are the Doctors but that doesn't make sense. First of all, the doctors shouldn't even know that I exist let alone that I'm staying at Quatre's house. Unless one of the guys told them though I doubt it. Second, why would they want to see me anyway? I thought they would have killed me if they found out. Oh well, might as well just wait and see.' Usagi yawned and laid back in her chair, closing her eyes.

Heero looked at her from the corner of his eye, having similar thoughts. 'Did one of the guys tell the doctors? No. They would have told all of us before they do it. So then, how do the doctors know? I'll think about that later. I couldn't find records on her anywhere. It isn't uncommon but it doesn't make me trust her anymore either. One thing's for sure though. She's very strange. I'm going to have to watch her closely.'

Duo was annoying Wufei (again) but his mind was else were. After a while he stopped trying to annoy Wufei and just started to think. Wufei shot him a surprised look but didn't comment, enjoying his momentary peace.

'I wonder who that ex-boyfriend of hers is and why would she suddenly think of him anyway? Something most have triggered her explosion but what?'

Usagi was woken by Quatre when they arrived at a hanger. 'Original.' Usagi smirked slightly, not seeing Wufei narrow his eyes at her. They walked in and turned to the right. Usagi noticed that they had made sure that she was walking in between them.

They walked into a room. Inside the room the doctors were talking to each other. It well silent when they saw the Gundam pilots and a girl walk in.

"So this is the girl?" Professor G said. All of them were facing Usagi. 'So, all of them are here…' Usagi noted. Setsuna had given her images of all the doctors. Doctor S, Instructor H, Doctor J, Professor G and Master O. They were all here. 'Why don't I like the feeling of this?'

They didn't wait for an answer. "We will give you a briefing in a second. We just have to wait for the last member." Usagi looked around. Weren't they all here?

The doors opened after 2 minutes of waiting. A tall woman with dark green hair and red eyes walked in, wearing a lab coat over her knee high skirt and white button up shirt. Usagi's eyes widened but no one saw because they were all watching the mysterious stranger.

_Hime._ A voice said in Usagi's mind. Usagi looked at Setsuna but she was looking at the doctors. _Hime, pretend you don't know me. Otherwise we'll have to answer some questions that shouldn't be answered at this time._

_If you say so Sets but I have to talk to you later._ Maybe she could find out how Mamoru got here…Wait, why was Setsuna here in the first place? For that matter, why was she here?

"This is Doctor P. She is a new doctor that has joined us recently and she will be the one to create the new gundam." 'Of course. Duh. That's why Sets is here.' Usagi pretended to look confused because she could feel the doctors looking at her to see her reaction.

"Wait, gundams? What are you talking about? A new one?" Usagi sounded panicked which wasn't that hard to do considering what she went through. She turned to the pilots. Quatre looked guilty, Duo was grinning nervously and with a hint of guilt, Trowa was looking at her blankly, Wufei was scowling at her and Heero was glaring at her as usual. "Guys, what's going on here?"

Quatre walked in front of me and began explaining everything to me. She wasn't really listening because a. she already knew everything and b. Setsuna was talking to her.

_Hime. After Quatre is finished, tell them that you need to think things over and ask the doctors if there was somewhere you can go._ Quatre was still talking while looking at her for a reaction. Usagi kept her face blank.

_Sets, why would I need to do that? What's going on, Sets?_

Usagi could feel Setsuna's slight exhaustion.

_I'll come to your room later and tell you everything, ok? Just do as I ask, please._

_Alright, I trust you._ Usagi returned her attention to the living world to see that Quatre had finished and was waiting her response. She kept her face carefully blank and turned to the doctors.

"Um, is there somewhere I can go to be alone for a little while?" They looked startled at the question but nodded.

"Heero will bring you to your room. Your luggage should already be there. Heero, her room is at the end." J explained but narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. Heero nodded and started walking off.

Before Usagi could follow him Duo grabbed her arm. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just need to think some things through." He nodded and let go. "See you later." Usagi had to run to keep up with Heero. They reached her room. It was simple and nice.

"Thanks, Heero." He nodded but kept looking at Usagi. Usagi looked into his eyes. For some reason she could feel that he wanted to say something like "Don't do anything stupid" but being who he was couldn't. She nodded to show that she understood and then he left.

'I'll never understand him. For that matter, I'll never understand any of them.' Usagi sighed and sat on the bed, waiting for Setsuna to show up to explain things to her. Soon enough, Setsuna walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed. A silence settled between them until Usagi decided to break it.

"So, are you going to explain why I had to get out of the room?" Setsuna nodded and sighed before speaking.

"First I should tell you that you will be piloting the new gundam under my guidance. The reason you had to get out was because the other pilots are not allowed to know about this. The gundam that I am working will be able to be connected to you and you can use your magic through it. So that means that you have all of your magic back." Setsuna stopped to let Usagi process all of it.

Usagi looked at her. "Please tell me you're kidding?" She asked although she knew that Setsuna never or rarely joked. Setsuna shook her head. "Why aren't the other pilots allowed to know? About me being a pilot that is."

"They will either protest or get in the way. Also, I'm going to take you to the time gate's for most of your training. They would get very suspicious." Usagi nodded in understanding but one thing was bugging her.

"Um, Sets? How am I going to get away from them? If you haven't noticed, they rarely let me out of their sight." Setsuna looked slightly sorrowful and Usagi instantly knew that she wouldn't like her answer.

"You will have to write a letter explaining that you ran away. In the note it will say that you didn't want to endanger or hinder them and that's why you left." Usagi looked shocked before her eye's turned sad.

"There's no way out of this is there?" Setsuna shook her head. "Setsuna, why do I have to pilot a gundam? I mean, they were doing fine when I got here. Why do I suddenly have to intervene? Isn't that bad?"

Setsuna looked ashamed. "It's because Mamoru found his way to this world." Usagi started. She had completely forgotten about Mamoru. "He will make Mobile dolls with power that the pilots will have a hard time fighting. You have to help then."

Usagi nodded. "Setsuna, I've been meaning to ask. How did Mamoru get through the time gates?"

"I had transported us to this dimension but I had forgotten to close the time gate to the earth's royal blood line. By the time I had gone back to do so, it had been too late. I'm extremely sorry, hime and I accept what ever punishment you have for me."

Usagi shook her head and pulled Setsuna into a hug. "You know I would never do that Sets. And anyway, it was a mistake. You didn't do it on purpose. We'll just fix it." It comforted Setsuna slightly to know that her hime had forgiven her but it didn't fix things.

She stood up. "I have to go Usa-hime. The doctors are suspicious enough of me as it is. The pilots will probably check on you after they finish their briefing to see how you took the news. You will get to spend the rest of the day with them. At night you'll write the letter and go to my room which is on the other end of the corridor. Put all the stuff you really need in your subspace pocket. I have a lot for you at the time gates, so don't bring too much. I really am sorry, hime." Usagi nodded and Setsuna left.

Only once Setsuna had left did Usagi allow a tear to escape. They had been like a family to her. An odd family, but home none the less. She just felt a connection to each of them. It was small and shaky but still there. Now she had to leave them? Life really wasn't fair. 'But I already knew that.'

There was a knock on the door. Usagi swiped her tears away and stood up, opening the door. Quatre stood in front of her with the rest of the pilots standing behind him. Quatre and Duo looked worried, Wufei looked like he'd rather be somewhere else and Heero and Trowa looked indifferent.

"We just wanted to know if you were ok?" Usagi smiled. It was just like Quatre to worry about her.

"I'm fine. Just a lot to take in." Quatre nodded in understanding.

"Hey, how about we go do something?"

"So you're ok with everything?" Quatre seemed to doubt it.

Usagi nodded. "Sure, someone had to do it right? Now, can we go something?"

Duo smiled. He thought that she wouldn't be the type to reject them, although he probably should be rejected. "How about we go show you our gundams?" Heero did not seem pleased at the idea. In fact, he was full out glaring at Duo, his hand twitching to his gun a few times. Duo laughed nervously and backed up.

Usagi saw the exchange but pretended to be ignorant. She started bouncing up and down; doing her name honour and grabbed Heero arm, dragging him in the direction that she thought the gundams were at. "I really want to see them! Come on you guys!" Duo blinked before running to catch up.

Quatre blinked and looked at Trowa, who was staring in the direction that the rest had gone in. A hint of amusement could be seen in his green eye.

Wufei scowled at them. "Is that onna suicidal or just plain stupid?" Quatre smiled slightly.

"I don't know but she's different. That's for sure." Usagi came back running and grabbed Wufei's and Trowa's arm, walking to the hanger.

"You coming, Quatre?" Quatre smiled and followed them, listening to Wufei's mutter's of weak onna and Usagi's protest's. She was different alright. But why did he have the feeling that something bad was going to happen?

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people and remember to vote for either Heero/Usagi or Duo/Usagi! Chapter 5 coming up a.s.a.p!


	5. Chapter 5: The solution is goodbye

A.N. Hey people! I wanna thank everyone that reviewed. They're one of the reason's I updated this fast. I might not update for a week or two because I'm going skiing with my school but I'll keep writing and try to update as fast as possible. Anyway, here's the voting so far:

Heero/Usagi : 9

Duo/Usagi : 3

As you can see, Heero's winning. I haven't decided on the pairing yet so vote people! In the mean time, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 5: The solution is goodbye**

They arrived at the hanger with Usagi pulling Trowa and Wufei along and Quatre following them. Duo and Heero had been waiting for them but Duo seemed to have annoyed Heero because Heero's gun was pressed to his forehead. When he saw them come in her put it away though, making Duo sigh in relief.

Usagi walked to them and looked at the gundams for the first time. They were magnificent. Setsuna had showed her pictures but seeing them in real life was amazing. 'And soon I'll have one of my own.'

Just by looking at them she could which gundam belonged to which pilot. They just seemed to adopt some of their pilot's characteristics. She could see that the gundams meant a lot to their pilots because they seemed to be very well taken care of.

Duo walked up to her. Till then they had just been watching her, waiting for her reaction. "So, what do you think?"

Usagi turned to him and smiled before turning back towards the gundams. "They're magnificent." Duo nodded proudly.

Quatre came up and stood next to her. He pointed out which one belonged to which pilot. Usagi nodded although she already knew everything. When he finished his face brightened with an idea. "Would you like to go on a ride in one of them?"

Usagi blinked, not expecting the proposal but eagerly nodded. Quatre smiled and told her to wait for a second. He pulled Duo to where the other guys were standing.

"Ok, which one of us is going to go with Usagi in their gundam? I would do it but my Gundam isn't ready. Duo?"

Duo shook his head. "Didn't have enough time to repair before we had to get Usagi. Wufei, what about you?"

Wufei scowled. "I refuse to have a weak onna in my gundam. Besides, I also didn't have time."

Quatre sighed. "What about you Trowa?" Trowa shook his head so Duo turned to Heero.

"That leave's you Heero and don't tell me your gundam isn't ready. I know it is. Man, what I wouldn't do to be in your shoes." Duo laughed when Heero shot him a glare.

Quatre looked at Heero. "It's decided then?" Heero simply looked at him and walked to his gundam. Quatre took this as a yes. "Usagi? Follow Heero. He's going to take you." Usagi blinked.

She ran after Heero all the while thinking about how this would turn out. In the end it didn't seem like she had to worry. She didn't ask any question, knowing it would annoy him and just enjoyed the ride. She had to sit on his lap because of the lack of space. It was only mildly awkward before she forgot that, looking outside. It was beautiful flying like this and it was hard to think of this as a war machine. Heero also seemed different. More relaxed, for lack of better word.

Soon, too soon for Usagi's liking, they landed again. Doctor J's face appeared. He wasn't looking at the screen but at something next to it. "Heero, there's been an attack at one of the basses. I want you and the rest to go there and find out what's going on." He looked up and stopped talking for a second.

Usagi blushed, knowing what it probably looked like. He recovered quickly though. "Mission accepted or denied?" Usagi wondered slightly why he even bothered to ask the question when he knew the answer.

"Mission accepted." Heero replied in a monotone and all but shoved Usagi off him. Usagi silently followed him. After Heero had explained the mission to the others she spoke.

"You guys, I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow?" Quatre nodded, the only one who had stayed for a second. The rest went to prepare. He asked if she knew where her room was and when she nodded he walked away.

Usagi walked to her room with a heavy heart. She knew that it would be a long time before she could see the guys again and she dreaded writing the letter. There were two things that the gundam pilots could do. They could a. forget about her and move on with their lives or b. not forget about her and go looking for her. She hoped and yet dreaded that they would end up forgetting her.

Putting some stuff that really reminded her of the guys, she went about writing the letter. After she was down she walked through the door and closed it, only looking at the tear stained letter once before going the Setsuna's room.

The attack hadn't really been an attack. Just some drunken soldiers. Annoyed, the gundam pilots went back to the hanger. When Quatre looked worried Duo called him on it.

"I don't know. I just feel like something's wrong. I think I'm going to go check up on Usagi and make sure she's alright." Duo nodded and went to repair his gundam. About 5 minutes later, Quatre came back with a worried and sad expression on his face, a paper clutched in his hand.

Duo immediately came over, knowing that something was wrong. He also couldn't help but notice that Usagi wasn't with him. "Hey Quat. What's that?" Quatre just gave him the piece of paper not saying anything.

Duo started reading what looked to be a letter out loud.

Hey guys,

I'm sure that Quatre almost had a stroke when he saw that I wasn't in my room. I want to reassure you that I am fine and will be fine. I've decided to go away. Before you assume anything, I don't hate you for not telling me who you are. Everyone's entitled to have secrets right?

The reason I'm leaving is that I don't want to hinder you. I would just be a nuisance if I stayed and you have enough on your mind with out me to add to your list of problems. I'm sure you'll all forget about me soon but I want you to know that I will never forget you. You'll always be my friends and I'm sure we'll meet again some day.

Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Worry about your selves. I want to see all of you alive some day. Good luck with what ever you're going to do. I'll miss you.

With love, your friend

Usagi Tsukino

Duo finished reading and just stared at it for a while. Quatre walked away, probably to his room. Trowa looked at him before walking to his gundam. Wufei scowled and followed Trowa's lead. Heero glared at the piece of paper, as if he wished the paper would burst into flames.

He walked to his gundam, a forbidden thought entering his mind. 'She had better turn out ok.' He pushed the thought out of his mind and blocked it, before working on his gundam again.

Duo looked at his team mates and let out a small sigh. Everything would return like they were before they had met her. But he knew that not one of them would forget her, even if they didn't like her. And he believed what she had said in the letter. They would meet again. But under what conditions? He sighed, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket before walking to his gundam. They'll just have to wait and see.

A.N. So, what do you think? Review and vote people! By the way, you can onlyvote for Duo/Usagi or Heero/Usa.I apologize to all the people that want her to be with other people but it's going to be one of those two. Chapter 6 coming up a.s.a.p!


	6. Chapter 6: It officially starts

A.N. I finished this chapter sooner then I thought I would. It's probably because of all the fantastic reviews I've gotten! The vote is still going on. Here's how it stands:

Heero/Usagi - 18

Duo/Usagi - 6

As you can see, Heero is winning. The vote is still going so keep voting and reviewing people. Also the vote is only between Duo and Heero. I apologize to anyone who wants it to be someone else but it going to be one of those 2. Ok! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 6: It officially starts**

After Usagi left, things slowly turned back to normal but they always thought about her at some point of the day. No matter how hard they tried to forget about her they just couldn't. It seemed that memories of her had gotten under their skin and wouldn't leave. Everyone was affected in some way or another but two in particular were having a hard time getting on with their lives even though it's been a month since she left.

Duo would find himself looking for her at dinner before realizing that she wasn't there. It was increasingly annoying to look for someone that you know won't be there. Heero would be hacking into files but couldn't really concentrate on what he was doing. His thoughts kept straying, something that was foreign to him and irritating. How was he supposed to do his work when he thought about her at all? Quatre had kept the letter and would look at it every now and again. The first few days had been disorientating. He would do things like go to Usagi's room to wake her up just to find that she wasn't there. He would spend the next minute panicking before he would remember the letter. He did this for a week before stopping. He still hasn't gone into her room yet, though. Wufei would spend most of his time working out but he thought of her at random times. Why he thought of the weak woman he didn't know but he knew that if she came back, he wouldn't let her go with out knowing where she would go to. Trowa couldn't concentrate either although you couldn't see it by looking at him. No matter what he was doing, the memories of Usagi were always at the edge of his mind.

The loss of Usagi wasn't their only problem. The new Oz seemed to be getting stronger with each battle and it was giving the doctors an enormous migraine. The mobile dolls that they used seemed to use the same technology but some of the results were like they had never seen. The power that came from them was unusually high. The pilots were having a hard time fighting a large pack of them and the doctors didn't know what to do to make their missions easier. Of one thing they were certain though. The only reason the mobile dolls are so powerful is because Endymion is the new leader.

Endymion was strange overall. He was a strong leader and had good tactics but he seemed to be looking for something. The doctors had found out that one order was to be on the look out for a Princess. A first they thought that he meant Relena but soon they doubted it. If it had been Relena, then Endymion would have kidnapped her long ago. Also, Relena didn't know anyone by the name of Endymion. Not that it was uncommon for a person to become infatuated with a person from afar but after some research they found out that Endymion had absolutely no interest in Relena Peacecraft what so ever.

It also seemed that Endymion was obsessed with the unknown Princess. The doctors wanted her to use as leverage but no one seemed to know who she was. The Gundam Pilots were slowly growing exhausted with each passing day and with each passing day the new mobile dolls seemed to become stronger.

Heero sat at a desk, computer in front of him. Duo, surprisingly enough, sat opposite him with his own computer in front of him. Under order from the doctors, they were researching Doctor P's background. Although the doctors trusted her to a degree, it was too big a coincidence that her appeared at the same time Usagi appeared and that the new Oz was formed. Also, a few days after Usagi had left Doctor P seemed to have returned to where ever she had come from with the promises to check in every once in a while. She had come once in total but said she would come again. Something else came to their attention. Doctor P had been the one to know about Usagi. The rest of the guys had been sent on a mission to get more information about Endymion and his plans.

At the moment they had nothing at all. They had no reference of a Doctor P anywhere. Not that they really accepted any. Most likely, she wasn't known as Doctor P anywhere were they kept files. After a while they started researching Usagi's background but to their annoyance, their was nothing about her either. Same with Endymion. They were in trouble and had nothing to support them selves on.

Duo sighed and sat back, knowing that what they were doing was useless. He thought about Usagi for a second and knew that she was ok. But who was she? "Hate to say it man, but we're screwed."

Heero didn't answer him nor did he stop typing although he knew what Duo said was true. Duo sighed and left, probably to get something to eat. Heero leaned back slightly, trying to release some of the tension in his shoulders. He had been trying to find out were Usagi was after coming to the conclusion that what they were doing was useless. He had a feeling that finding Usagi would solve most of their problems. But where the hell was she?

Time Gates

Setsuna sighed as she turned away from the mirror that she had been looking in. It seemed that the Gundam pilots were having a harder time then she had first thought they would have. It seemed that Usagi would have to finish her training sooner then she thought.

It's been a year in the time gates. Or at least Usagi thought it was a year. Since there was no day or night she really couldn't tell the time. She did know that it had been a month in the Gundam time. She had finished her Gundam training and could honestly say that she was as good as Heero. It also helped that she had gotten the gift of hand to hand combat from Makoto. Setsuna had created a simulation of the gundam that Usagi would later create with the Silver Imperial Crystal. She had no idea what it would look like but she knew the inside by heart.

At the moment she was training with her gundam. She knew how to pilot it but she was trying to attack through the gundam with her powers. It was harder then it sounded. She had learned and gained endurance but it was harder then she had expected. First she mastered how to channel her own powers through the gundam. After that came the inners and then Neptune and Uranus. Pluto and Saturn she saved for last since their powers were exceptionally hard to master.

At first she used to collapse after 2 attacks because she lost a lot of energy trying to channel it through her gundam but she slowly grew stronger. Now she could attack without a lot of strain but would collapse if she used too much energy.

At the moment she was meditating. Normally she would be training but Setsuna told her to wait for some reason. As she meditated, thoughts of the Gundam pilots floated into her mind. She wondered how they were and if they thought about her. She doubted it though. She missed them. Even though they kept at a distance for most of the time, they had slowly become something that she could call her friends. She hoped they were ok and safe.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard an almost unnoticeable footstep. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Setsuna. She seemed troubled some how.

Uncrossing her legs, she stood up. "What's up, Sets?" Setsuna looked at her startled before a small smile appeared.

"I'm starting to think that teaching you to be observant was a wrong decision on my part." Usagi just smiled. "It seems that you'll have to go sooner then I thought. I think it's time that you make your gundam."

Usagi started beaming. "That means that I can go out? Ah! I can't wait!" When she looked at Setsuna her smile dropped and she hastily reassured her. "Not that I don't like spending time with you or anything it's just that I really need to go outside and get some sun light." Setsuna simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I understand. Now, all you have to do is just wish for a gundam and have images of the other gundams in your mind." Usagi nodded and called on the silver imperial crystal.

As she concentrated on what Setsuna had told her to do. The Silver Imperial Crystal drifted away from her and slowly started to grow and take shape. Usagi shot a startled look at Setsuna but from the look on her face this was suppose to happen. Turning her attention back to the transformation she saw that it was done.

The body reminded her of Wing Zero and the head looked like it was based on Deathscythe but everything looked a lot more feminine. The colours that seemed to be used the most were silver, crimson, black and dark blue. An unlikely combination but the colours seemed to compliment each other. She noticed a sword strapped to the back of her gundam. A gun that looked similar to the one that Wing Zero had, hung in one hand. The other rested on the gundams side. Usagi knew that it was holding a metal bow and arrow. She had found out that she could channel most of her senshi's attacks through an arrow and that it would hit smaller targets easier.

She admired her gundam, aware that Setsuna was watching her with a smile on her face. 'It officially starts here.' She thought to herself. After she finished looking her gundam over, she turned to Setsuna and smiled at her. 'This is where my new destiny starts. Let's hope I make it through.' She smiled at her thoughts and looked at her gundam. Then again, this time she had powerful help.

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people and while you're at it you might as well vote right! Chapter 7 coming up a.s.a.p!


	7. Chapter 7: Hello again

A.N. Ok, I know that it's taken a bit long to update but I've had some problems so I apologize to all of you who have been waiting. The vote is still open. Here's how it stands at the moment:

Heero/Usagi – 22

Duo/Usagi – 10

Heero is still winning. If anyone wants this story to be a Duo/Usagi story I suggest you vote! Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 7: Hello again**

Usagi follow Setsuna as they walked down the halls towards the hanger. At first she had been reluctant to go, thinking that the pilots were there but Setsuna assured her that they had been sent on a mission. They were going to see the other doctors and Setsuna was going to introduce Usagi as pilot 00.

Usagi didn't think that she could handle seeing the pilots again so soon. It wasn't that she didn't want to see them but she wasn't sure how they would react to her being a gundam pilot. What ever their reaction would be, she doubted that it would be good.

They were standing in front of the hanger but Setsuna stopped her before she could walk in the room. Looking at Setsuna she saw a mischievous glint in her eyes that Usagi wasn't sure she liked.

"Usagi, I want you to stay in the shadows while I talk to the rest of the doctors, ok? Don't let them see you until I ask you to come out." Usagi nodded and walked in the hanger, making sure she kept in Setsuna's shadow. Once they walked past a gundam, Usagi walked behind but still followed Setsuna. Making sure to keep in the shadows she saw the Doctors sitting around a table, discussing something.

Setsuna walked towards them and they became silent almost instantly. She stood in front of them and nodded. "Gentlemen."

Professor G looked at her. "We haven't heard from you in a while, Doctor S. Where have you been?" Setsuna looked at him before looking at all the other doctors.

"I've been working on the new gundam and it's finished." They looked surprised at this before looking at each other.

"Well, then we'll have to start looking for a pilot." Doctor S stated. Setsuna shook her head.

"I've already found one and have trained them." The doctors turned surprised and suspicious eyes towards her.

"You've already found one?" Doctor J asked. Setsuna nodded. "Did you bring him?" Usagi smirked slightly. This would be interesting, especially since they thought she would be a guy.

Setsuna looked at him, a small smirk of her own on her face. "As a matter of fact, I have." Setsuna looked towards the shadows, around the area that Usagi was standing. "You can come out."

Usagi walked out of the shadows silently, before stopping behind the doctors who were still facing Setsuna. Deciding to scare them she asked, "You rang?" All of the doctors whirled around, looking at her with surprised eyes. When they took a closer looked at her their eyes widened.

Instructor H turned towards Setsuna. "Isn't she the one who left a while ago? The one who came with our pilots?" Setsuna nodded and he turned back towards Usagi, a troubled expression on his face.

"Do you really think she can handle it?" Doctor J asked, a doubtful expression on his face.

Usagi felt angered by the fact that he doubted her ability but she calmed herself, knowing that a lot of people would doubt her in the future. Besides, Setsuna had told her that it would take some time before they would fully trust her.

Setsuna spoke up. "Yes. I realized that she may look frail but I assure you that she will be up to your expectation."

Doctor J didn't look at but continued to observe Usagi, a thoughtful look now having come over his face. "Why don't we have a test? To see if she is really everything you say she is." Setsuna looked towards Usagi, silently telling her that she should answer.

Usagi looked all the doctors coldly in the eyes. "What should I do?"

Master O spoke up. "A mission. We had been discussing who we should give it to but I think this should be your trial mission. But first you need to do something." The other doctors all nodded in agreement and Usagi glanced at Setsuna to see that she had a neutral expression on her face, telling her that the decision was her choice.

Looking at all of the doctors she spoke in a neutral voice. "What do I have to do?"

Heero was not happy. Then again he was never happy but at the moment he was frustrated and he didn't like the feeling. The dolls that they were fighting against seemed to be coming from all direction. He couldn't destroy one without at least three taking its place. He was fighting with Duo and he could see that the others were tiring.

Duo wasn't exactly happy either. He was tired and annoyed not to mention slightly worried about everyone else. Now, normally that wouldn't be such a big deal but it seemed that their situation was hopeless. No matter what they did, they couldn't seem to defeat the dolls and the exhaustion wasn't helping things. Destroying a doll he turned on a link with Heero.

"Heero, we have to retreat. There's too many and have you taken a good look at us? I hate to admit it but we are getting creamed." Heero looked at him emotionally while stile destroying random dolls. He had thought about retreating a long time ago but their were surrounded. They wouldn't be able to retreat, even if they wanted to. He could only think of one solution and he knew that Duo wouldn't like it.

"Duo, get the rest out of here and go back to the hanger." Heero's voice was cold and Duo glanced at him before turning his attention back towards the dolls. Where had he seen that expression before? A thought hit him.

"What about you?" Heero didn't answer but kept on destroying mobile dolls. Duo looked at him for a second and could practically feel the waves of indifference come off him. "No Heero. We're not abandoning you. Besides, we probably wouldn't make it out anyway."

Heero was about ready to threaten him when he saw something coming towards them. It was growing larger as it got closer and it looked suspiciously like a gundam. But he had never seen a gundam like that. He heard Duo mumble "What in the world?"

This just had to be her mission. Not only would she have to identify herself to the pilots once they got to the hanger but she would also have to confront them later, something that she was not looking forward to.

When she got there she saw that the gundams weren't faring well against the new mobile dolls. All of them were battered and some of them were really damaged. She felt a small pang of relief in knowing that she got here on time.

When the doctors had told her that the other pilots were fighting the dolls and losing she had ran to her gundam, which had been put in the far side of the hanger and took off. Setsuna had contacted her in there, telling her that she would get her mission when she came back.

Landing, she immediately started attacking with what ever attack she thought would work. She knew that she had to find a way to get to Duo and Heero but at the rate she was going that would take forever. Standing back slightly, she yelled "Silver…Moon….Crystal….Power…..KISS!"

A white beam shot out of her gun, destroying all the dolls in its path. Following the path of destruction she stopped in front of the two gundams. She saw that they weren't facing her but were rather fighting off the dolls that were coming from the other side. Turning around, she put her gun by her side where it would stay and took out her sword, keeping the dolls at a distance. Turning her audio on, she spoke to the guys. Her voice sounded deeper over the connection so they probably thought she was a guy.

"You needed some help?" She heard Duo sigh ever so slightly.

"As much as I appreciate this, who the hell are you?" Usagi winced slightly. She couldn't tell them who she was. Not yet at least.

"A fellow pilot. The doctors sent me when they saw you were having a hard time." She turned the connection on so that she would be able to see them with out knowing. Something special that Setsuna had put into her gundam.

Duo looked tired and frustrated. There was a hint of relief in his eyes when the dolls started disappearing slowly. Heero looked emotionless but she could see the underlying annoyance. Deciding to get the guys out of there as fast as she could, she send a few stronger attacks. Slowly they pushed the dolls into a circle. The rest noticed her.

She opened the audio connection with the rest of the pilots she said "Hey guys. Can we hurry up and finish this? I have an appointment to get to." Ok, that was a flat out lie but at least it caught their attention.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked. Usagi decided to avoid the question.

"Step back a little if you don't want to get damaged." She voice was slightly cold in that second. She didn't say anything else but they did what she had told them. She cut the connection. Putting the sword back in its case on her back she took her gun out. Acting quickly, she shouted "Silver...Moon…Crystal…Power…KISS!" The beam destroyed all the left over dolls.

Catching her breath again, she turned towards the guys who still seemed wary of her. Usagi sighed slightly because she didn't think that that would change even when they know who she is. She turned the audio connection on and said "If you want an explanation then go back to the hanger. I'll meet you there." She took off, knowing that the guys would follow.

Landing, she watched the other gundams land. She watched as they got out one by one but made no movement to get out, trying to prolong the confrontation as long as possible. Only when Duo started shouting did she start to get out. Opening the hatch, she walked out and jumped down onto the platform.

Turning towards the guys, she could see the shocked, angry and emotionless face's of them. Looking at them, she gave a slight smile that bordered on being nervous. Putting a hand up to give a small wave, she said "Hey guys."

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people and while you at it you might as well vote! Chapter 8 coming up a.s.a.p!


	8. Chapter 8: Trust doesn't come easily

A.N. Ok, I finished this chapter sooner then I would have thought. The vote is closed. I know what the pairing is going to be although it might change at some point in the story depending on what I think will fit. Anyway, on this the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 8: Trust doesn't come easily**

"Hey guys." She said. Duo looked at her like she was crazy. They haven't seen her for a few months and all she says is hey guys? He didn't know whether to laugh or scream so he settled for just staring at her

Heero just looked at her, trying to over come the urge to strangle her. She comes back from god knows where and then shows up piloting a gundam and saving their asses! He repressed a growl but a small glare seemed to be permanently stuck to his face.

Trowa was just looking at her. Nothing showed on his face at all and he was going to keep it that way. He wasn't sure if they could trust her.

Wufei was more shocked then he was pissed. A woman was piloting a gundam? Had the doctors finally gone crazy? But that wasn't the worse part. They had chosen this onna to pilot the new gundam. He wanted an explanation and he hoped that it would be a good one.

Quatre looked at her with shock and relief. He was relieved to know she was alright but were had she been? More importantly, why was she piloting a gundam? She didn't look capable of killing a person. She just seemed too frail and innocent.

Usagi looked at their faces, trying to figure out what they were thinking. She had been right. Their reaction wasn't very good at all. She sighed to herself and spoke. "I guess you want an explanation right?" She could have kicked herself for the question. Well, obviously they wanted an explanation. Who wouldn't?

Quatre stepped forward. "That would be nice." Usagi nodded and thought for a second. She couldn't tell them the whole truth. She wasn't sure they could handle it or believe her for that matter. Not to mention it would only put them in more danger.

"When I was leaving, Doctor P saw me and decided to confront me. I didn't know where I should go and it seemed that she knew that. She asked my why I was going and I told her that I didn't want to bother you. She gave me an option." Usagi could see them slowly putting the pieces together. She wasn't telling the entire truth but she knew she couldn't. This was as close as she could get to it. "She said that she needed a pilot for the new gundam and asked me if I wanted to be it. She told me that it would mean hard training and long hours but she also told me that I would be able to help you. So I accepted." She left it at that. It wasn't hard to put the other pieces together. But she knew that they would have trouble believing she could learn everything in a month.

Wufei looked like he didn't believe her story at all. "Onna, you're telling us that you learned everything in a month that took us years to learn. Are we really supposed to believe you?" The others didn't show it but Usagi could see that they agreed.

"Yes, you are. If it helps, I learned a few stuff before or do you not remember what I did in the cell?" Heero thought about. She had a point but that still didn't explain how she learned piloting that fast. He decided to keep a closer eye on her.

Usagi looked at them and could see that they still didn't believe her. Sighing she turned around. "If you want me, I'll be in the training room." She walked away, knowing that they would disguise her story once she was out of ear shot. 'Wonder if they'll believe me…'

Duo looked at the other pilots. He could see that they were having trouble accepting Usagi's story. Hell, he was having a hard time himself. Something just didn't make sense. No one could have learned everything in the space on one month.

Heero sat back in his chair. They had moved to sit down to talk after Usagi left. He knew that she had left for just that purpose. He didn't believe her. No one in his position would and he didn't fully trust her. But he didn't not trust her either. He was sort of suspended in the middle. On one hand she was a pilot that a doctor had trained and she had come to save them. Not to mention that Usagi didn't really seem the type that stabs some one in the back. But on the other hand her story would have been more believable if it hadn't been for the fact that no one could learn everything in a month which meant that she was lying to them. That's what the whole discussion was about. They were trying to decide if they should trust her or not.

Quatre spoke up, attracting everyone's attention. He looked them all square in the eyes. "I say we trust her. She did save us and she hasn't endangered us. Plus, the doctors trust her. I'm not worried about her loyalty. I'm more worried about her and if she can handle it or not."

Wufei shook his head. "I still say that we have to be careful around her. Something's just not right and until we can figure out why we shouldn't fully trust her." Duo nodded in agreement.

"Well, since there's nothing more to discuss, how about one or two of us so talk to Usagi." Quatre suggested. When no one spoke Wufei shook his head.

"I'll go." Quatre glanced towards Wufei.

"Ok. Then we only need one more person. I would go, but I have to talk to the doctors about something." Trowa saw Duo open his mouth and knew that having Wufei and Duo go would not be a good idea.

"I'll go." Quatre looked at Trowa in amazement while Duo looked annoyed at missing his chance. Heero just stood up and walked away, not saying anything. Duo looked after him before standing up and following.

Quatre looked amused. "Well then, I guess you better go. You know what to say." Trowa just hoped that Wufei wouldn't loss his temper.

'What are they talking about? Wait, stupid question. Do they trust me?' Usagi was punching the punching bag, letting out all her frustration. She knew that this would be their reaction, knew that she would have reacted the same if some one had told her that same story but it still hurt that they didn't trust her.

She heard the door opened but didn't react and kept on punching. She gave one more punch before she stopped and straightened slightly. Still ignoring who ever was at the door, she walked towards her bag and took her sword out. Setsuna had given it to her, saying that it had been Haruka's but she had forgotten to give it to her. She learned the art and was still thankful for it because it comes it handy when she's using the sword of her gundam.

She held it for a moment before finally turning to who ever had entered. To her surprise Wufei and Trowa were standing about 5 meters away from her. She stared at them. When she realized they wouldn't make the first move she took a step forward before stopping. "Yes?"

Wufei cleared his throat slightly. It was unsettling to see her with a full sized sword. "We've decided to trust you for now but that doesn't mean that we fully believe you." Usagi nodded in acceptance. It was better then nothing.

"Thank you." She looked Wufei in the eye. He nodded and left the room. She looked at Trowa who was still watching her. "Is there something you wanted to ask, Trowa?"

Trowa looked at her. "Are you ever going to tell us were you had gone to?" Usagi looked startled for a moment before masking the feeling. She shook her head slightly.

"Not if I don't have to. Its history and I'd like to keep it that way." Trowa nodded and also left, closing the door behind him. Usagi sighed slightly in relief. At least that was over and done with.

She banished all thought from her mind and focused. She started to do the routine that she did every day to help her concentrate. She was so concentrated on her movements that she didn't hear the door open or see the surprised look on Quatre's face. She finished and whirled around, feeling some one's eyes on her. She relaxed when she realized it was Quatre.

"The doctors want to brief you on your next mission. They asked me to get you." Usagi nodded and looked down at herself. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. It would have to do for now. Following Quatre, she gave him a small smile which he returned. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward between them.

Quatre lead her to a meeting room that held a huge table and several chairs. She could see the doctors and the rest of the pilots already sitting down. Seeing an open chair next to Setsuna she walked over and sat down.

_Is everything alright?_ Setsuna asked her once she sat down. Usagi glanced over and gave a small smile.

_Better then I'd thought it would be._ Setsuna returned her smile and then turned towards Doctor J who would be explaining the next mission.

"This will be Tsukino's or 00's trial mission but we will need everyone on it. This is how it will work. The base is surrounded by the new mobile dolls and guards so we have to get in and out as quietly and quickly as possible. 00 and 01 will get in through the south side at 0300 hours. They will go in, find the control room, get the information, plant several bombs and get back out. Once they're out 02, 03, 04 and 05 will have to destroy most of the dolls. Get out of there as soon as possible and activate the bombs. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Good. Be here at 0200 hours. Dismissed."

The doctors stood up and left but the guys, Usagi and Setsuna stayed. Setsuna turned towards Usagi. _Hime._ Usagi turned her head towards her. Setsuna spoke to her quietly so that it wouldn't look weird with them just staring at each other. "You have to get out of there as soon as possible. It's a main base so you could be spotted and we don't want that." Usagi grasped her meaning and nodded. Setsuna stood up and left.

Duo looked confused and suspicious. "Usagi, what did she mean?"

Usagi thought of something quickly. "She wants to keep my existence a secret as long a possible so that we have an advantage." They accepted that and started leaving. Heero stayed though. When Usagi gave him a curious look he sent a small glare her way.

"Why can't I find anything about you anywhere?" Usagi panicked slightly before shrugging. "If you betray us, I'll kill you." Usagi looked surprised although she really shouldn't have been. It was to be expected.

She stood up and walked over to Heero who had also stood up. Looking him in the eyes, she noted that he's eyes were an enchanting Persian blue. "I won't betray you." Heero searched her eyes for a second before giving an almost unnoticeable nod. He walked out of the room and Usagi breathed a small sigh of relief. She would have to work to get them to trust her and she just knew that Heero would be the toughest one to convince. She just hoped that she could do it.

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people. I want to know what you think. Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can finish it.


	9. Chapter 9: The mission

A.N. I'm finished with the chapter! This took less time to write then I expected. Not to mention it's longer. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 9: The mission**

"Why, why does the mission have to be so early? Who's ever heard of waking up at 0130 hours? Or having a meeting at 0200 hours for that matter?" Usagi grumbled sleepily under her breath. She wasn't in the best of moods. Setsuna had come into her room and they had talked until 11. So Usagi had only had about 2 hours and 30 minutes to sleep. Usagi was wearing black skin tight jeans, a black tank top, and combat boots. Her hair was in a bun that was being held by two chopsticks. The chopsticks could be formed into a dagger. A small gun was hidden in her boot and another gun was strapped to her hip.

She was walking towards the hanger. It was 5 minutes to 0200. Usagi yawned into her hand and shook her head, trying to wake herself. She rubbed a hand over her eyes and bumped into some one. Steadying herself, she looked up and met cobalt eyes.

Duo looked at her with barely hidden amusement. She looked like she wasn't fully awake. He used to be like that but he learned to survive with very little sleep. Usagi walked past him and he fell in step with her. "Tired?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Usagi shot him a small glare indicating that she didn't find it funny at all. "Setsuna will kill me if she sees me like this." Usagi mumbled. They approached the hanger. Duo was about to go inside when Usagi stopped.

Looking her over, he tried to figure out what she was doing. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping on her feet. He was just about to call her name when her eyes snapped open. A smile came over her face and she looked less tired. In fact, she didn't look tired at all.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Usagi walked past him into the hanger. Duo looked after her. That was just weird but if it woke her up he wasn't going to question it.

Setsuna was standing next to Cosmos, as Usagi had named her gundam. It suited it considering the fact that it could use all the attacks of all the inners. Setsuna motioned her over.

Once she got there Setsuna started talking in a hushed voice. "Be careful, hime. Make sure that you don't get caught or you might have to confront Endymion which I'm sure you don't want to do yet." Usagi nodded.

She saw the guys start climbing into their gundams and started doing the same. "Oh and hime?" Usagi turned back to Setsuna for a second. "Don't get too distracted." She walked away, leaving a confused Usagi in her wake.

As Usagi settled into her seat, she started thinking of the worse possible scenarios. After two minutes of worrying she banished the thoughts from her mind. It wouldn't help her. She would just improvise if something came along. She breathed deeply. This could be fun.

The flight took about 45 minutes and despite the tension Usagi was bored. Finally they arrived at the spot at which Usagi and Heero would have to leave their gundams and continue on foot. Quatre's face showed up on her screen just as Usagi was about to get out. Quatre studied her for a minute before he smiled at her. "Good luck Usagi and be careful." Usagi returned the smile and nodded before getting out of her gundam.

Landing on the group she saw Heero already walking in the direction of the base. 'Sure, don't wait for me.' Usagi rolled her eyes as she ran to catch up with him. "You know," she started, "You should really work on your people skills. What if you have to go into a crowded room? You'd stick out like a sore thumb." Heero just grunted, not really listening to her.

Usagi grinned slightly. 'What will it take to get a reaction out of the perfect soldier?' She had 10 minutes before they would arrive at the base. "Heero…" Usagi though for a second before smirking. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Usagi saw Heero stumble almost unnoticeable and smirked to herself. He grunted and sped up, clearly uncomfortable. "I'll take that as a no. Or is Peacecraft your girlfriend." Heero grunted again but Usagi saw disgust flash through his eyes briefly. She almost laughed. This was too much fun.

Looking ahead of them, Usagi saw the base coming closer and sighed slightly. Oh well, back to the mission. Hopefully nothing will go too wrong.

It was about 2 minutes before the guard switch but first they would have to get past the mobile doll that was standing close to the entrance. Usagi looked at the very, very big mobile doll that was standing over them. Great, if they didn't get caught they might just get flattened.

The doll turned slightly and Usagi ran at full speed to the entrance, Heero right next to her. They ran around a corner and leaned against the wall there. Looking around the corner, Usagi could see a guard walking to the guard who had been on watch. A thought struck her and she smirked.

Turning to Heero, she motioned for him to follow her. Usagi walked up behind the first guard. The guard that was supposed to take watch had only enough time to widen his eyes before both he and his partner were unconscious. Pulling them around the corner, Usagi pulled his shirt and pants of before putting them on over her own cloths. It was an old trick but it was effective if they meet any more soldiers along the way.

Heero looked towards Usagi and she nodded. Taking the identity card of on of the soldiers, he put it in the slot next to the entrance. It opened and Heero and Usagi hurried inside.

Unfortunately, the doctors didn't have an inside lay out so they would have to improvise a bit. As they walked through the hall ways, Usagi noticed that it looked similar to the command post they had in the Silver Millennium. That was weird.

Hearing voice's come there way, Heero and Usagi looked for a way out. They wanted to avoid as many confrontations as possible. Not to mention that it sounded like a commanding officer was coming their way. Looking up, Usagi noticed two ledges sticking out that she knew they would be able to balance on. She hit Heero to get his attention and pointed upwards. Heero caught her meaning and helped her up before climbing up himself.

Usagi looked at the soldier and the person next to him who was obviously a commanding officer. Taking a closer look at the commanding officer Usagi barely managed to keep in a gasp. It was Jadeite! But what was he doing here? It just didn't make any sense. Unless Endymion brought them back…Usagi shook the thought from her mind. That would take a lot more power then Endymion could ever have.

She turned her attention to the conversation they were having. "…sure that everything is secured. I've got a strange feeling. Also, check if there have been any sighting reports."

The soldiers nodded. "Yes sir." He walked away but Jadeite stayed standing, seemingly in thought. Usagi held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't notice anything and just walk away. He ended up doing that and once he was around the corner, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. She and Heero jumped down and started walking in the opposite direction that Jadeite was walking in.

They came to a splitting. "Which way do we go?" Usagi asked. Heero was about to say that they should split up but then about 5 soldiers came walking from one of the halls ways. They took the other one and kept walking.

Usagi opened a door and saw that it was a stair case. 'Well, since it seems that Endymion copied the design for the command post, maybe the control room is in the same place.' Usagi motioned to Heero to follow her.

They walked down about 5 flights of stairs. Usagi opened the door once they had reached the last floor. She took a left and kept walking until she reached a door that she knew would be the control room. Next to it was a pad that asked for identification. She looked at the identification that they had stolen from the soldier and shook her head. They had just been a common soldier. It wouldn't work. She looked at the devise for a while and then noticed that it would also accept a password. Probably Endymion's personal password.

"Let's see here…" Usagi thought for a second. The most obvious password that Endymion would use would be Princess. It was so obvious that he would think no one would bother trying it. "Princess." She muttered as she typed the word in.

The doors slid open and she grinned slightly at Endymion's stupidity. They rushed inside and Heero went to work on the computer while Usagi set up a bomb. A minute ticked by when Heero finally let out a curse.

Usagi walked over, finally done with the bomb. "What's the matter? Why is it taking so long?"

Heero growled slightly. "I can't get through. It's asking for a few passwords and there's no way around it save for crashing the computer." Usagi thought for a moment. She knew a possible password but it would only make Heero more suspicious of her. Checking her watch she saw that it had been 15 minutes since they had first entered and knew that they had little time until some one noticed them.

Usagi sighed and nudged Heero. "Move over." Heero didn't saw anything but got out of the chair. Usagi sat down and started typing a few passwords in that had been used as passwords for the Moon's command post. She got all of them except the last one. It was an extra one that she knew never existed during the silver millennium. A thought struck her and she typed in one word. 'Serenity.'

The computer beeped and she had access. She got up and motioned for Heero to get what ever information they would need. Heero stared at her for a second before getting to work. Usagi walked to the other side and heard probably the most unwelcome sound at that moment. There were foot steps sounding all over the place and then Usagi heard a faint explosion in the distance. That was not good.

"Heero…"

"Hn."

"Hurry the hell up." Heero glanced at her before noticing the sounds himself. He put the disk in and downloaded the information. Once it was finished, he took the disk out before deleting all the information and crashing the computer.

Heero nodded towards Usagi. The hallways were almost empty save for the stray soldier here or there. They ran up the stairs and then ran back. Stopping at some point, Usagi set to work on the bomb. A soldier saw them. "What are you-" He dropped to the floor before he finished his sentence, a bullet straight through his heart.

Usagi glanced at the dead soldier before turning back to the bomb. "Done." She announced and they ran to the exit. Usagi checked her pocket to make sure the detonator was in it. They arrived at the exit only to see it being blocked by 10 or more soldiers. They saw Usagi and Heero and a soldier stepped forwards obviously the leader. "Why are you not out there fighting or at the command post?"

Usagi glanced at Heero. Stepping forward she spoke with authority. "The General told us to come down here to see if you were doing your job. Are you?" The soldier stared at her with a look that was described as slightly nervous. Usagi almost rolled her eyes. They were always so easy to manipulate.

"Yes, we are." Usagi nodded and stepped forward. She could see Heero walking around the soldiers from the corner of her eyes. He opened the door and motioned for her follow. Usagi started to follow when the soldier grabbed her arm.

"Which general did you say gave the order?" Usagi's eyes widened. If she told them which general gave the order, Heero would be suspicious because they had only been able to find out that Endymion was the leader so far.

"Um….the blond one?" She asked. The soldier's eyes narrowed but he couldn't say ever much because in the next second he was dead on the ground. Usagi ran away as the other soldiers sprang into actions. Usagi pulled her gun free of her holster and shot behind her, every bullet hitting its mark. Heero was running in front of her.

They turned a corner and a bullet lodged itself into Usagi's left shoulder. She cursed but kept running. 'What is it with me and getting hurt?' They kept running towards their gundams and could see the other 4 fighting the mobile dolls.

Usagi felt the blood soaking the shirt that she had gotten off of the soldier. They reached their gundams and Heero went into his, not looking back. For the first time Usagi thanked him for being or at least acting uncaring. Climbing inside her gundam she sat back and pulled the t-shirt off, inspecting the wound. She couldn't see it properly through the blood but if the pain was anything to judge by, it wasn't good.

She pulled the shirt back on and activated Cosmos before following Heero who was going back to the base to help the rest. When she got there she could immediately see that something wasn't right. An aura seemed to surround the dolls, something she had never seen before. Shrugging it off for the moment she sent a few attacks.

They had destroyed a good number when Usagi felt something crash into her back, sending her forward and causing her to hit her head. Passing a hand over her forehead she saw blood on her hand. Great. Something else to add to her rapidly increasing list of problems.

Usagi turned around, still attacking and saw that it had been Deathscythe that had bumped into her. Turning on her visual she could see that Duo was annoyed. "Hey, you ok?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Usagi surveyed the scene and saw that they had destroyed most of the dolls.

She turned on the audio and said calmly, "Let's get out of here." No one answered but she could see them start retreating subtly. They flew away at rapid speed and before the dolls could react Usagi had activated the detonator and the base exploded, taking the rest of the dolls with it.

Usagi sat back as they flew back to the hanger. She felt light headed and hoped that she would make it. They landed and she was slightly slower then the rest getting out. Ignoring the guys, she started walking to her room. She could feel there eyes on her and silently thanked the person who made the jackets black.

Once inside her room she leaned against her door, fighting the dizziness that was starting to cloud her vision and grabbed her shoulder, hoping that it would slow the bleeding. 'This is not good,' she mused. Pushing herself off of the wall she was only able to take a step before she collapsed.

Duo walked through the hallways toward Usagi's room. He was supposed to get her for breakfast, which considering the fact that no one had had time to cook, was take out. Opening the door, he was about to call out her name only to see her lying on the floor, unmoving. Rushing over, he turned her over to face him and looked her over. Noticing that part of her shirt was darker then the rest, he pulled it off and his eyes widened at the amount of blood he saw.

Running towards the door Duo stuck his head through it and shouted, "Quatre!"

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people! I wanna know what you think of this chapter! Chapter 10 is coming up a.s.a.p!


	10. Chapter 10: The aftermath

A.N. Ok, this took a little longer to write but I had a holiday and no access to a computer for a while. Not to mention that I had to celebrate my birthday but I hope that this chapter makes up for all you people that had to wait. Also, I want to thank everyone that's reviewed so far. It's really helped and one of the reasons I am still writing this story. Ok, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing

**Chapter 10: The aftermath**

They had been sitting down at the table, waiting for Duo to return with Usagi when they heard some one shout, "Quatre!" They jumped from their chairs and ran towards Usagi's room were they knew the shout had come from.

Quatre had recognized the hint of panic in Duo's voice. Once they got to her room, they rushed in only to stop dead for a second. Quatre took in the scene. Duo was holding Usagi with blood on his hands that he could only assume had come from Usagi because blood was pouring out of her shoulder.

Shaking himself, he rushed over and began looking Usagi over. Trowa stepped forward to help him but Wufei stayed in the doorway, just looking in. Glancing towards Duo he asked, "What happened?"

Duo shrugged, though glancing worriedly towards Usagi. "I came in and found her like this. She must have gotten it when they were in the base." Wufei glanced at Heero to see him walking out of the room. Shaking his head he moved to help.

They had gotten Usagi onto the bed when Heero came back, holding a first aid kit. Quatre had already cleaned Usagi shoulder but now they had to remove the bullet. Usagi groaned as they touched the wound. Trowa was helping Quatre with removing the bullet, Heero and Wufei were holding her arms and legs down as she started thrashing. Duo was holding her head; talking to her in hope's that she would calm down.

Duo was talking to Usagi quietly. He could see that Quatre and Trowa were having a hard time finding and getting the bullet out with all her thrashing. Quatre must have done something because Usagi gave a little scream and started thrashing twice as hard. A foot hit Wufei in the face but he held on, swearing all the while.

Heero was growing more annoyed and a little worried even he would never admit it. She was only hurting herself more by moving. They had to find a way to calm her down since Duo's soothing words didn't seem to help. Frustrated, he said, "Shut up." The annoyance rang clear in his voice but his voice was still quiet.

Usagi seemed to be floating in darkness. She faintly wondered what he happened when she felt a blinding pain in her should. She moaned in pain and started moving around, unable to keep still. She faintly heard someone talking to her but she didn't respond, the pain taking over.

Suddenly the pain worsened. Usagi gave a scream and started thrashing, just wanting it all to stop. She registered a voice saying "Shut up." She noticed the annoyance that accompanied the words. That voice cleared her mind of some of the pain and she willed herself to stop moving, noticing that it hurt less when she didn't move as much. When let the darkness consume her, too tired to fight it anymore.

Surprisingly, Usagi stopped thrashing her body as much. She was sweating and moaning in pain but at least she kept relatively still. Duo and Wufei looked at Heero in surprise but Heero wasn't looking at them, even though he knew they were looking at him. He saw Quatre take the bullet out and had to refrain from letting out a small sigh of relief.

When that registered in his mind he froze before standing up and walking to a wall. He leaned on it and watched Trowa bandage Usagi's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he wondered what was wrong with him. He didn't care for Usagi. He didn't care for many people at all. Then why was he relieved when Quatre had taken the bullet out? Maybe he did care for Usagi?

He dismissed the thought and convinced himself that he had only been relieved that they hadn't lost a pilot that could and probably would help them. He saw that Quatre and Trowa were done with Usagi. Usagi seemed to have fallen into a peaceful sleep of sorts. Her shoulder was bandaged and a cut on her forehead patched. He hadn't even noticed it, being too distracted by the amount of blood that had been pumping out of Usagi's shoulder.

Quatre glanced at each person. "I think one of us should stay with Usagi. At least till she wakes up."

Duo jumped at the chance. "I'll do it." Quatre smiled at him and nodded. They all walked out of the room.

Duo set a chair next to the bed and sat in it, just looking at Usagi. He thought back to what happened. Why did Usagi respond to Heero when she didn't respond to him? He wasn't jealous. Although he had been attracted to Usagi at first he soon realized that he just wanted to be her friend if anything. He still wasn't sure this they could trust her.

When Quatre had taken the bullet out Duo thought he had seen a flash of relief go threw Heero eyes before it disappeared. What was that all about? Duo really didn't know but for some reason he knew that Usagi would be the one to unfreeze Heero's heart. Even if she didn't know it herself.

Usagi opened her eyes and just looked at the ceiling for a second. How had she gotten in her bed? Sitting up slowly, she winced in pain and looked at her shoulder. Rolling up the shirt that she was wearing she looked at her wound. It was bandaged and she knew that the bullet had been removed.

Faintly she wondered who had changed her cloths. She decided to ask later and looked around her room only to look sharply at the person that was sleeping beside her bed.

Wufei had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was snoring softly. Usagi laughed slightly at the sight. Wufei's eyes opened sharply causing her to shriek and press a hand on her heart.

"What's the matter with you?" Usagi gasped once she got her heart beat under control.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, onna?" Usagi shook her head, annoyance in her eyes.

"Wufei, can I ask you something?" Slightly wary he nodded. "Why do you insist on calling me onna? Do you know how many people can be placed under that title? Say we were in a room filled with 'onnas' and you needed to talk to me. How would I know you were talking to me? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just call me by my name?" Usagi spoke harshly, finally fed up.

Wufei blinked after her speech. She had a point and she was another pilot although he still didn't fully agree to that, especially after she got hurt on her first mission. Maybe…Wufei grunted and muttered, "Fine. I'll call you by your name from now on."

Usagi grinned in satisfaction. That was easier then she had expected. She thought for a second. "Wufei?" He grunted. "Who changed my cloths, how long have I been out for and who found me?"

Wufei looked at her for a second. "Quatre got Doctor P to change your cloths. You've been unconscious for two days and Duo found you." Usagi nodded and held in a slight sigh of relief in knowing that none of the guys had changed her cloths. She yawned slightly.

Wufei noticed the yawn and gestured to the bed with his head. "Get some sleep. You're no use to us if you're not healed and awake." Usagi gave him a small glare but realized the truth in his words and nodded. Lying back down, she closed her eyes and was back asleep in a few second.

Wufei's lips twitched in amusement. The onna…Usagi was really different from any other onna he had ever met. Who knows what sort of changes she would make. He tried not to think of the worse and stood up, walking to the door to tell Quatre that she had been awake, if only for a few minutes.

The second time Usagi woke up it was dark outside. Sitting up slowly, she dimly noted that her shoulder didn't hurt as much. Looking for Wufei, she saw that some one else had taken his place and that person was looking at her.

Heero had been watching Usagi. After Usagi had passed out Wufei and him had switched and they had gone on a mission that the doctors assured him he wouldn't be needed on. He had wanted to ask some questions and it seemed like he would get his chance. He pushed off of the wall he had been leaning on and walked to Usagi, sitting on the chair that Wufei had been sitting on before.

Usagi kept her eyes on Heero. She had wanted to avoid him as long as she could because she knew that he wanted answers. Answer which she couldn't give him. Usagi locked eyes with him but his gaze quickly unnerved her. She turned her eyes to her hands which were placed in her lap and just waited.

Heero watched as she turned away from him, shielding her eyes with her hair. She didn't say anything so he decided to break the silence. "How did you know the password?"

Usagi had to resist the urge to wince but rolled her eyes. Leave to Heero to be a blunt as possible. "What? No, 'how are you doing?' or 'I'm glad you're alive?'" He just grunted and Usagi sighed. "Well, the first password was easy. I mean, Endymion had been searching for a Princess so I assumed that it would be used to his password."

Heero stared at her for a second. "That's not the one that I meant and you know it. How did you know the passwords to the computer?"

Usagi had known that the question would be asked but she was still unprepared when he asked it. Suddenly a thought struck her. Grinning to herself, she turned to Heero with a serious expression. "Doctor P had taught it to me, saying that I would know when to use it." It wasn't a total lie. Setsuna had told her the passwords in the silver millennium so that Usagi could see what her mother had planned for her. Setsuna had been her way out back then and she would be forever grateful for that. Faintly Usagi hoped that Heero hadn't noticed her hesitation with the last password.

Heero could see the truth behind the words but knew that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Letting it go for the moment he stood up and walked over. Standing over her, he inspected her for a second. Her hair had been braided back, courtesy of Duo and he could see that the patch on her forehead needed to be redone.

Usagi saw her coming closer to her and looked at her hands again, unwilling to make eye contact in case he could see her underlying guilt. She had never liked lying and that hadn't changed. The only difference is that now she can lie and before she couldn't lie to save her life.

Heero saw her look down again and sighed inwardly. Walking into the bathroom that was connected to her room, he grabbed the first aid kit that he had put there after they had been done. Walking back into the room her put in on the night stand that was next to her bed and sat on her bed.

Usagi still didn't look up, even when she felt him sit next to her on the bed. She felt a hand cup her chin and force it up so that he could look at her face. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see his eyes. She had been told that her eyes showed all her emotions and she didn't want to take the chance of him seeing the barely hidden guilt.

Heero looked at her closed eyes before looking at the patch. Bringing his other hand up, he touched it lightly and heard Usagi gasp.

Usagi left a dull pain go through her head and gasped, her eyes snapping open. She looked at Heero when he let her chin go. His eyes were hard but she was used to that. She was more surprised that he was taking the time to redo the patch on her forehead and that he was being careful with her.

Heero slowly pealed the old patch off and looked at the cut. It was healing up nicely. He took a new one that he had cut beforehand and taped it to her forehead, trying not to touch the cut as much as possible. Once he had finished, he stared at Usagi to see that her eyes were open and gazing at him. It unnerved him to see her eyes being that soft. He broke her gaze, stood up and walked back into the bathroom.

Usagi watched him go and almost sighed out loud. You could never know what that man was thinking and it frustrated Usagi a lot. "Thank you." She told him softly.

Heero grunted but nodded at her. Just at that moment Setsuna opened the door and walked in with considerable hurry, not even bothering with closing the door again. Usagi looked at Setsuna in surprise while Heero just stared at her.

Setsuna glanced at him before looking at Usagi. "Glad to see your ok." Usagi nodded and gave her a small smile. Setsuna looked at her with solemn eyes. "The doctors need to brief you in the meeting room. Something's gone wrong and unfortunately you have to pick up the pieces." Heero nodded and walked out of the room. He was slightly confused at the hint of anger in P's voice but shrugged it off.

Usagi watched as Setsuna came over to sit on her bed, tension creeping into her muscles. Something had gone wrong? What could have possible gone wrong?

Setsuna looked at Usagi, looking into her curious eyes. "Usagi, I'll tell you this now. The pilots, with the exception of Heero, have all been captured by Endymion. You will need to help Heero save them but you are going to have to be careful because I think Endymion might be in the base and he can not know who you are." Setsuna's eyes flashed with her next thoughts. "I told them to wait for you but all that information they keep must make them hard of hearing. Be careful, ok? You're still a bit weak for being shot." Usagi nodded and pulled the covers off of her before standing up slowly.

Walking forwards her closet which she had all ready unpacked before hand; she opened it and took out black hip hugger jeans, a crimson tank top and a black jacket. Walking into the bathroom she changed into them and looked herself critically in the mirror. What should she do with her hair? She saw the chopsticks from the corner of her eyes and decided to do a bun again.

Walking out of the bathroom she nodded towards Setsuna and they walked towards the meeting room together. Walking in they took their seats and waited for J to start.

He nodded at them. "Ok, let's get started. 02, 03, 04 and 05 have been captured in a base that was about 150 miles from here. You have to get them out of there as fast as possible but make sure that they have to information. If they don't both of you will have to get it while the rest creates a distraction. This is a map of the base." A hologram formed on the table. "There are main entrances but you will have to use one of the side entrances. After you enter, go up through the ventilation. Be careful because it can be increasingly warm in there. You will recognize the cell because it is block by up to 6 guards and there will be a metal door that can only be opened with a password. Use this devise." J gave Heero an advances lock opener. Looking at Usagi and Heero he nodded. "Dismissed."

Usagi stood up but Setsuna blocked her way. Looking into Setsuna's eyes Usagi nodded, silently saying that she would as careful as she could be.

Walking into the hanger, Usagi just caught Heero get into his gundam. She caught his eyes before he got inside and wondered about the annoyed look in them. Putting in to the back of her mind she walked to her gundam and got inside, relaxing slightly in the familiar machine.

She could just feel that something was going to happen but she knew that she had to save the other pilots. Ignoring her worries she took off and was soon following Heero on a reassure mission.

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people! Once again thank you to all the people that have reviewed and a special thanks to the people who have been reviewing since the beginning. Chapter 11 should be up a.s.a.p!


	11. Chapter 11: The rescue mission

A.N. Ok, this chapter took longer to write but that's only because I am getting swamped with homework. I still don't get why my school thinks it's a good idea to give us all the projects at the end of the school year. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 11: The rescue mission**

"Use one of the side entrances he says. The base is better guarded then Fort Knox! How the hell are we supposed to get in? For that matter, how did the guys get in, in the first place?" Usagi muttered to herself as they walked around the base, looking for a way in. Heero glanced at her, thinking the same thing but kept his thoughts to himself.

They had circled the base 2 times now and couldn't find an entrance that they could get in unnoticed. Heero knelt down and Usagi followed his example, looking at the side entrance that only had about 2 guards. Usagi shook her head as she looked them over, trying to find a weakness.

"Where did all these guys come from? Wait, better question, why the hell are they all here?" She muttered to herself before it hit her. Endymion was in there. Of course there would be extra protections. Swearing she stared at the two guards when she saw someone walking towards the guards.

A man with long brown hair was walking towards the two guards. He hesitated in his next step but he kept on walking, looking around but his black, blue eyes seemed to linger on where Usagi and Heero were hiding.

Usagi's eyes widened when she recognized who the man was. Schooling her features, she watched Nephrite walk over to the soldiers. He talked to them for a second and a guard followed on while the other turned his back and seemed to be doing something to the entrance.

Usagi realized her opportunity and turned to Heero, quickly whispering the plan to him. He looked doubtful but nodded anyways. Usagi walked up to the soldier and walked up next to him. When the soldier saw him he swung around, gun pointed at her.

Usagi put her hands up, shaking them on purpose and putting fake fear in her eyes. The soldier lowered his gun when he saw a girl in front of him. Usagi pressed a hand to her heart and pretended to calm down.

"What's the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Usagi snapped angrily. The soldier looked sheepish and Usagi almost rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that. What are you doing here?" Usagi looked at him, hope shining in her eyes. She saw Heero coming up behind the soldier

"My family was visiting my uncle, who lives in the middle of no where. He says it helps him think. About what I have no idea. I mean, who would want to live here? There isn't a mall for ages. Anyway, my brother was annoying me, you know how sibling can be and so I stormed off. Unfortunately, I had no idea were I was going and so I was lost for what, an hour? Anyway, there I was for an hour and then I saw you. Do you know what I thought when I saw you?"

Heero had been silently creeping up behind the soldier while Usagi had been talking and was now directly behind him. He raised his hands and gave a blow to the soldiers head causing the soldier to collapse.

Usagi knelt down next to the soldier, searched for the ID and muttered, "What an idiot." Finding it she gave it to Heero put it in the slot and opened the door. Slipping inside, they made sure that the door closed before looking at the ceiling. A little bit away she saw the vent and signalled to Heero. He helped her up before climbing in after her and closing the vent.

Usagi looked down the ventilation as she sat with her back to one of the sides. Glancing at Heero she asked a question that was on both their minds. "Now what?"

Heero glanced at her before motioning down the vent. "We look for the cell."

Usagi rolled her eyes as she got into a crawling position and started crawling. "And that will be so easy." Heero grunted but showed no further sign that he had heard her.

They crawled while looking down at each vent, only stopping when they heard people walking below them. Usagi was almost ready to give up. Not to mention that it was getting really hot and she was just sick and tired of crawling.

She had to sit down. Heero glared her, giving her a silent command to keep going. She glared right back at him. "I am not going anywhere until we have some sort of a plan." Heero stared at her before moving around her and continuing on. Usagi glared at him, half hoping that he would just burst into flames. "I guess that means you can't make a plan." She muttered after him, just loud enough so that it was within hearing range but he must not have heard her or was ignoring her because he just kept on crawling.

Muttering to herself angrily, Usagi moved to follow him when she heard someone talking a little but away from them. She crawled over to the vent and saw a metal door with about 5 people guarding it. She tried to get Heero's attention but couldn't and considering the fact that 5 soldiers were below her, she couldn't very well shout at him. Frustrated, she thought of a way to get his attention when he was facing the other way and it hit her. Taking off one of her shoes she aimed and threw it at his head.

Heero froze for a second before turning and grabbing the shoe, glaring at her. Usagi put a finger firmly to her mouth, half to quiet him although she didn't think he would talk in the first place and half to hide the grin that was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He kept glaring at her but crawled over and peered down. His cold eyes narrowed and he gave an almost unnoticeable nod. Soundlessly pulling the vent opened he met Usagi's eye's, nodded and took his gun out before dropping down, effectively knocking one of the guys out before they could so much as look up.

Heero had shot two out of the four other soldiers before Usagi could get down. He shot one more soldier before the left over soldier knocked his gun away from him and held his own gun against Heero's chest. Usagi had her own gun out in a flash and shot before she could think. The soldier dropped to the ground, blood dripping from the place he had been shot.

Heero knelt by the door and took out the devise that J had given to him. Usagi kept her eyes on the hall to make sure that no one saw them. She turned back towards Heero when she heard him swear. "What?" Heero ignored her, pushing in number but Usagi could tell he was getting frustrated from the increasing tension in his shoulders.

Usagi frowned and asked him again. When he ignored her again, she slapped the back of his head. He turned to her, full glare in place. "What is so bad?" He turned away from her and just as she was ready to slap him again, harder this time, he spoke.

"It won't open. The inscription on the lock is in a language that the devise can't recognize." Usagi knelt down next to him and looked at the code. 'It's in lunarian.' She thought while she got her computer out.

Connecting her computer to the devise she punched in a few numbers and let the computer who translated the numbers, work with the devise to get the door opened. Usagi was slightly aware of Heero staring at her but didn't turn to look at him. Soon a red light came from the devise and an almost inaudible click sounded from the door.

Usagi and Heero stood up. Heero opened the door while Usagi aimed her gun at the door just in case it was a trap of some sort. The door opened fully, showing 4 pilots that were squinting in the light obviously having been in the darkness for that long. Usagi quickly went to the nearest person to free them which happened to be Duo while Heero went to free the other.

Duo grinned at her while she worked his hand cuffs free. "Took you long enough. I was almost considering the idea that you didn't care about us." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Ya, well, I'm still working on caring about you. Not sure about Heero though…" Usagi grinned when she felt Heero's glare behind her. The cuffs opened and Duo rubbed his wrist's to get some feeling back into them.

Quatre smiled in appreciation when Usagi started working his cuffs open. Wufei was already free and Heero was still helping Trowa. Once Quatre and Trowa were free, Heero looked at all of them and asked, "Do you have the information?"

Wufei shook his head. "They caught us before we could make it. It almost seemed like they were waiting for us." He scowled at the thought and crossed his arms. Usagi had to hide a grin at the cute look on his face before stepping forward.

"Ok, then you'll have to go create a distraction and I'll go get the information." They looked at her in surprise before they started to protest. "No, I'm the only one they've never heard off." Ok, that was a lie but what could a little white lie hurt? "Not to mention that they know they have teenage guys as their prisoners which also means you Heero."

Trowa spoke softly. "You could get caught-"

Usagi cut him off. "But I won't. Trust me. I'll have a communicator on me so you can contact me if something goes wrong. Now get out of here so that I can go get what we need and then we can leave."

Duo saw that it would be pointless to fight her so he walked over to her. "The computer is on the third floor but that's all we know." He still didn't like it but she had brought up valid points.

They started running out of the room until Heero was the only one left. He glared at her but Usagi sensed something else behind the glare. "Make sure you come back…with the information." Usagi blinked but nodded, watching as Heero ran out of the room. What the hell was that?

Usagi decided to think about it later and started running in the opposite direction that the guy had run in. She opened a few door to find that they were all empty. Where had everyone gone? She opened her door and found the staircase. Climbing the stairs, she came to the third floor and slowly opened the door.

Sticking her head out, she didn't see anyone so she slowly started walking down the hall way. Opening several doors she couldn't see what she was looking for when she saw a whole group of soldiers walking her way. Panicking, she opened a door and quickly went inside.

She had her ear pressed to the door when she heard someone clear his throat behind him. Turning around, she kept her gun in front of her but froze when she saw who had cleared their throat. In front of her stood Nephrite who was simply staring at her. Oh, this was not good.

The guys were getting more then a little annoyed. Their Gundams had been put in the OZ hanger and was being heavily guarded. They couldn't find an opening of any kind and were now hiding behind a couple of containers, trying to think of a plan.

Trowa was looking around him, trying to find something that might help them. Looking up he saw a thick wire connecting from one side of the roof to the other where their gundams happened to be. A ladder went all the way to the top so it wouldn't be a problem to get on the wire. "Quatre."

Quatre turned towards him and Trowa motioned upwards with his eyes. Following his gaze his saw the wire and his eyes lightened. The other's looked at Quatre and then looked up to see the wire. Duo's eyes widened and he shook his head but they ignored him.

Trowa went towards the ladder and started climbing. The rest soon followed, Duo going last who thanked good that the ladder was around a corner. Starting to climb, he kept on eye on the soldiers to make sure that they didn't notice them.

Looking up, he saw Trowa reach the top and get on the wire, arms outstretched to keep his balance better although he kept is with ease. The rest soon followed until Duo was the only one not on the wire. Taking a breath he got on it and started walking the long distance to the other side.

Halfway there, he started muttering to himself. "I can't believe I'm doing this. This is suicidal!"

Wufei snorted in front of him. "Stop whining and just do it Maxwell."

Duo glared at him slightly. "Easy for you to say. If I lose my balance, drop down to the floor and I die I'm coming back to haunt you." Wufei didn't say anything but Duo almost knew that a smirk was on his face.

He breathed easier when once they reached the other side. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights of anything; it was more on what they had been standing on. He jumped on the platform and ran to his gundam before getting inside. Starting it, he heard the soldiers that had been guarding it shouting. He grinned.

Flying outside, they were immediately greeted with a large number of mobile dolls that just seemed to keep increasing. They started destroying them, buying time for Usagi to get the information and get out of the base. She shouldn't take that long, right?

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people and Chapter 12 will be up as soon as I finish writing it!


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises

A.N. So, there's the next chapter! I've got a few big project going on (end of the year) so the chapter's might take longer but I'll try my best. This was harder to write then expected. But ignore my rambling, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

Usagi and Nephrite just stared at each other, Usagi's gun still pointed at him. What the hell was he doing there and why was he just staring at her? It didn't make sense.

Nephrite glanced at her gun before meeting her eyes again. He seemed to be struggling with something. Finally all emotion dropped from his face and he asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Usagi was hard pressed to hide her surprise. He didn't know her? Then again it did make sense because the only way he could be alive is through reincarnation and when she had been reincarnated she had forgotten all of her memories. Maybe she could use this to her advantage…

"Does it matter? The fact is, I have a gun and you don't so how about you show me where the main computer is?" Nephrite looked at her in disbelief. Usagi kept the gun steady and he seemed to come to a decision.

He walked towards her and she turned to the side slightly so that she could keep her gun trained on him and keep out of his reach. Nephrite was standing close to her and she could see slight confusion in his eyes. Finally, he nodded. "Fine."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, surprised that it was that easy. Why didn't he just use his powers to get out of the situation he was in? She didn't argue though and cocked her head towards the door. He turned towards the door and opened it.

Walking out, Usagi kept the gun pressed to his back and let him lead, not saying a word, partly because she want to keep quite but mostly because she was thinking. Didn't Endymion give them a description of her? Or a picture? The fact that he didn't know who she was surprised her and made her more then a little suspicious.

They turned a corner and Usagi looked over his shoulder to see about 10 soldiers coming their way. Nephrite whirled around and opened a door. Usagi was just about to pull the trigger when he shoved her inside and closed the door behind her.

Usagi blinked in the dark….storage room? Why did he shove her in here? What the hell was his problem? He's just as confusing as Heero. He could have easily exposed her and yet he hide her. This was too confusing.

She pressed her ear against the door but couldn't hear anything. Her hand reached for the door knob but she thought better of it. What if they were right outside the door? She would just have to wait. Sighing, she leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the ground.

Heero grunted as another doll slammed into him. He was standing back to back with Duo and they were growing tired fast. Trowa and Quatre were doing the same thing. Only Wufei was working alone.

He heard Duo swear when another doll crashed into them. "Damn it! Where is she! I mean, how long does it have to take?" Heero was thinking the same thing. He heard Duo do something and then Duo said, "Hey, I'm gonna call her ok?"

Heero didn't respond but he heard Duo press something. When they heard breathing Duo spoke up. "What the hell is keeping you?"

Usagi jerked when she felt something vibrate on her hip. She pulled out the communicator and pressed the green button. Once she did she heard Duo yell out, "What the hell is keeping you?"

Usagi winced when she heard the loud voice in the quite room. Not to mention that Nephrite could open that door any moment now.

"02 keep your voice down, would you? It's giving me a headache." Usagi could actually feel a head ache coming on but she doubted it was because of Duo's voice.

There was a pause on the other side before Duo asked, "Where are you?" His voice was hard and Usagi knew that he had noted the fact that she had called him 02, something that she never does.

"Honestly? I have no idea." She really didn't. Sure, she knew how to get back but she didn't actually know where she was in the building. She heard a crash and then heard Duo swear. Worried she asked, "What's going on?"

Duo was still swearing and she heard Heero respond. "We're being surrounded." Usagi bit her lip. They won't last against the mobile dolls and she didn't know when she would get out of there.

Taking a decision she said, "I'm on my way and I want you to get out of there. You're not going to hold out and if you're not there I can get out faster."

Duo made a chocking noise. "Absolutely not! No way am I–"

Usagi cut him off. "You will do it because you'll just hinder me other wise." She saw the door knob turn. "Gotta go." She turned of the communicator before Duo could protest and put it in her pocket just as Nephrite came in the room.

She quickly pulled her gun out. "What did you do?"

A slight smirk came over his face. "Making sure that you wouldn't be seen. Hurry." She kept the gun pointed at him, not trusting him at all but figuring she had no choice. She nodded.

Heero almost swore when the communicator turned off. What the hell was going on in there? And she had told them to go which he wouldn't do. They needed that information and she was still in there after all.

Duo was pissed to say the least. Something had happened but she wouldn't tell them what. And he knew they wouldn't abandon her. The mobile dolls just seemed to keep coming and they were getting tired faster then they should be.

Quatre was frowning, having heard the conversation on the communicator. She wasn't telling them something and that something seemed to be the reason why she wasn't here yet. He just hoped that she would finish soon because otherwise he didn't think that they would last.

Trowa grunted as another doll attacked him. When would they stop? He knew that he was feeling more tired then he was supposed to. He also noticed that their gundam's were getting screwed up pretty badly.

Wufei destroyed one doll and turned to block an attack from another. They never stopped coming and Wufei knew that if Usagi didn't come out soon they would all be caught…again.

Usagi kept her gun pressed to his back as they came to more cross sections and hallways. What he had done confused her. Why did he help her when he could have destroyed her with the powers she was pretty sure he had or by letting her get shot by the 10 soldiers? It didn't make sense but she would have to trust him.

They came to a door that looked like it was highly guarded at most times. Looking at the key pad she noticed that it was in lunarian again. It was a pretty good protection considering that very few people knew it and yet it was extremely stupid because the majority of the people who know it are his enemies.

Nephrite typed something in the key pad at the side and the door slide open. Usagi walked in after him and looked around. There was a couch, a desk with two chairs on one side and another on the other side and a computer on the desk.

Nephrite turned around and looked at her. "The main computer is there." He motioned towards the desk. Usagi had to refrain from rolling her eyes. He seemed to like stating the obvious.

Usagi eyed him for a second. "Get behind the computer." Nephrite looked at her before complying. She handed him a disk. "Copy all the information onto that disk."

Nephrite complied in silence with Usagi standing behind the chair, gun still aimed. Usagi hid her confusion at his easy compliance. It was almost as if he wasn't faithful to Endymion which she knew was ridicules.

A beep came from the computer interrupted her thoughts and she immediately had the gun pressed to his head. "What's that?"

Nephrite turned to her, gun sliding along his head. "It's the secure files. I don't know that password." Usagi stared him straight in the face but didn't know if he was lying or not.

Reaching over his shoulder, she briefly glanced at the screen. It was the last file that needed loading and it did need a password. Usagi growled under her breath. Great!

Nephrite didn't take his eyes off her all the while until they heard an explosion from a distance. He shot up and Usagi took a step back, startled. Soldiers rushed past the room until they heard someone shout, "There's someone in here!"

Several more soldiers came but they stopped in front of the door. Usagi eyes the door but kept the gun firmly in Nephrite's direction. Shit, now how was she supposed to get out?

"Hey, who's in there?" Usagi glanced at the door nervously. She had to find a way out. A bang startled her and unfortunately left her unprepared for what happened next.

She saw Nephrite move but reacted too late. His leg twisted, tripping her and before she knew it he was on top of her with her gun in his hand which was pointed at her.

She glared at him but he just stared back coldly. He glanced at the door that someone was still banging on and got off her although the gun was still pointed at her.

Usagi didn't move, not knowing what he was going to do but at their current position it wouldn't be something promising. That changed when he stuck a hand out to help her. She glanced at it before accepting. She didn't even bother hiding her confusion when she met his eyes.

He motioned to the door with her gun which he was still holding. "I'll take care of the guys. You worry about the computer." He headed towards the door and opened it. Usagi's eyes widened before she ducked behind the desk.

She heard Nephrite shout, "What is the meaning of this?" before the door closed again. Usagi sank down into the chair. 'Ok, I am so confused right about now.'

She glanced at the computer again before getting to work. She tried countless passwords but none of them worked. Sitting back she glared at the screen. A thought hit her. Would he really…She typed in 10 letter, 'Crystal Tokyo'. The computer beeped and started transferring the files. She popped the disk out of the computer and started destroying the information. She heard another explosion and Nephrite walked through the door. "Come on!"

Usagi stood up and motioned for Nephrite to come closer. He walked over slowly, cautiously and once he was within reach Usagi grabbed her gun back. She aimed and shot the computer it to blow up.

Nephrite looked slightly surprised before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door and down the hallways. Usagi heard an explosion go off in the direction they were going. Nephrite sped up until they were running.

Usagi recognized the way they were running although barely. She was pretty sure that Heero and she had crawled in the ventilation above this hallway. They were almost at the exit when Nephrite rounded at a corner and pulled Usagi close to his body. Usagi blushed slightly. Nephrite looked around the corner before looking at her. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to distract them and you're going to slip by."

Usagi started to nod but stopped. "Why are you doing this again?"

Nephrite's eyes pierced hers but didn't tell her anything. He let her go and walked around the corner. She heard the soldiers greet him and then Nephrite started shouting at them.

Usagi looked around the corner. All the soldiers back was turned to her and Nephrite was talking to them but looking at her. She counted to three before sprinting towards the door.

She saw a soldier glance at her and she was pretty sure he got a glimpse of her. Holding her breath she waited for someone to find her but all she had heard Nephrite asking, "Is there something interesting?"

Looking around the corner, Usagi almost smiled when she saw the soldier cowering beneath Nephrite's cold stare. She pressed a button and the door silently opened. Sprinting she noticed that there were no guards.

Usagi slowed down slightly once she was in the forest again. Glancing back she saw that the explosion was coming from the other side of the base. She kept running to were she had hidden her gundam.

Usagi knew something was wrong when she head a giant explosion from behind her. A giant force flew into her back and she skidded along the floor. Once she could stand up again she turned back towards the base that had gone up in flames. Had Nephrite gotten out?

Heero saw a light coming from his right side and dodged it. The stray beam hit something a while away from him and the explosion caused Zero to jolt.

Turning around he saw the bass in flames and instantly knew that no one could have survived that. Including Usagi. Something pulled at him and his eyes darkened before he buried. His eyes became cold and he stared at the flame emotionlessly.

Duo heard Quatre whisper "no" but didn't pay attention. He tried to reach Usagi's communicator. "Usagi? Come in, damn it!" He knew it was useless but he couldn't stand the though of losing someone again. Usagi and he had just been growing close and now she was ripped away from him.

He knew that something like this would happen the moment the doctors had told them she was a gundam pilot. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon. Maybe this was one way they couldn't win…

A.N. I know, I'm evil. I just seem to like ending on a cliffhanger. Review if you want to know what happens! Chapter 13 is going a.s.a.p...or depending on the reviews I get ;)


	13. Chapter 13: The limousine

**A.N.** Finally! I finished this chapter. I've written at least three different ways this chapter could have worked but I think this is the best way. Also, it's the end of the year so I had all these tests and I'm going to high school next year...my school is a total mess. Anyway, thnx for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 13: The Limousine**

Usagi stared in the direction of the base. Where was Nephrite? If she had been wrong about his powers then he was dead. The thought strangely saddened her. He had helped her and although she didn't know why he did it, she was grateful.

She turned around but dropped to a knee before she could take a step. Glancing down she saw that some of her old wounds had reopened and she was covered in scratches.

Something touched her senses and she looked up, searching for the source. She felt more then heard someone stop next to her. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Usagi quickly found her balance and took a step back from who ever was holding her.

When she met the person's eyes she almost recoiled in surprise. Nephrite stood before her with a few scratches but otherwise unharmed. His eyes were staring at her, checking for something. Usagi quietly realized she would have to act shocked or her cover would be blown.

"How the hell did you get out of there?" she asked somewhat shakily. His eyes narrowed.

"Does is matter?" He questioned softly. Usagi gave him a disbelieving looked but he didn't react.

"Ok, then what are you doing here?" Nephrite eyed her before giving an uncharacteristic shrug.

He turned and started to walk away but stopped. He glanced over his shoulder. "I think we'll see each other again some time." He kept walking until he was out of sight. Usagi briefly wondered why he didn't just faze out but came to the conclusion that he thought she didn't know about him. She hoped that he never would know. That would be hell to try and explain.

Usagi took slow steps to where she knew her gundam would be. She came into the clearing but couldn't see her gundam. Glancing all around her she saw five things flying off into the distance with something towing behind it.

Usagi gasped slightly as she watched Zero pull Cosmos of in the direction of the hanger and the other four gundams flying right next to it. She had forgotten about that! Setsuna had told her that if one of them was compromised and their gundam was still handing, the rest would bring it back.

Usagi groped at herself, looking for her communicator. She paled as she pulled it out of her pocket, completely smashed. It must have broken when she had been blown away by the explosion. Great, this was absolutely fabulous!

Usagi sighed and walked to a tree before sitting down with her back against it, contemplating what her next move would be. Let's see, she had no form of communication, no transportation and had no real idea where the hell she was. This was turning out to be a lovely day!

She looked at her side which was slowly starting to get soaked with blood and a gash on her leg. Sighing, she pulled her jacket off and started tearing it into strips. Making a quick bandage, she tugged her shirt down again and stood up, using the tree as support.

Ok, first thing was first, she would have get some kind of disguise. If someone found her, it wouldn't do to have them be able to identify her later. There was also a possibility of Oz finding her.

She leaned against the tree and started reaching with her mind, trying to pull power from Cosmos to be able to change. It took her a while but she could feel the power from the Silver Imperial Crystal. Pulling from it, she felt herself turning into the image she had in her head.

When she opened her eyes she saw she was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a black tank top. Her raven hair was cut to her mid back and fell around her in waves. Her skin was lightly tanned. She knew that her eyes were an amber shade and the combination shouldn't cause too many stares. She looked down and saw that her makeshift bandage was still in place and the area around the gash was darker then the rest of her jeans.

Satisfied with the transformation, she pushed her self of the tree, pressed a hand to her wound and started walking in the direction she thought the hanger was in.

Heero slowly dropped Cosmos into a standing position before setting down his own gundam. Getting out of his gundam slowly, he heard rapid foot steps approaching them. Turning in the direction of the sound, he saw a pale Setsuna running towards them.

She stopped dead in front of him. Looking at Duo who had just walked up next to him, to the rest of the pilots and finally to him, she let out a breath. "She's not with you is she?" Her voice was quiet, void of all emotion. Heero shook his head and she closed her eyes for a second.

Whirling around she stalked off, pausing just long enough to say, "Follow me." Heero waited till the rest were past him and glance unnoticeable at Duo. His eyes burned with fire and Heero knew that the doctors were going to get the burnt of the attack.

Duo stalked off and Heero followed him at a slower pace. He heard shouting coming from the meeting room and stood in the door way as he watched Setsuna yell at the doctors.

"I told you she wasn't ready! She needed time to heal but no! You had to send the pilots out, despite me warning you that they would probably get captured. You pigheaded, assholes!" Heero would have smirked at her words if it hadn't been for the situation.

Doctor J stood up, looking calmly at Setsuna. "I'm sorry about Usagi." Setsuna snorted angrily but J smoothly ignored it. "However, thankfully they didn't get the Gundam so we can always look for a new recruit." Heero could see Duo started towards the doctors and made no motion to stop him. As a matter of fact, if it hadn't been for his training, one of those doctors (preferable J) would have a nice black eye by now.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed and she looked like she was about the slap him. "You have no idea what you have just done. She was your only change to win this war. Endymion is not some half-wit although I can clearly see that you are!"

Duo took a step back and Heero could see his hands clenching hard. "You knew that she had been injured. Why did you send her out when all she would have done is hinder us?" Duo hissed.

Master O looked at him. "It was necessary. You have to understand that we have never worked with her before. We are not responsible for her actions."

Setsuna's eyes snapped toward him from J. "But you send her out anyway! Knowing that it would probably end up badly." She shook her head. "For your sake, you better hope a miracle happens."

Professor G spook up. "Miracles don't happen."

Sestuna cast a sharp eye towards him. "If that's the case, you don't stand a chance." She turned and calmly walked out of the room, attitude entirely different from when she had walked in. Heero stared after her, faintly wondering what had brought on the change of attitude.

Duo glared at the doctors but instead of hitting one of them like Heero expected him to, Duo turned around and walked out of the room. Heero wordlessly watched him go before walking out the room himself. Walking to the room he shared with Duo, he walked in not actually expecting to find him there.

Duo lay on his back on his bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. Heero closed the door and walked to the desk before sitting down in front of his laptop. Turning it on, he sat back in his chair and waited. Soon Duo's voice broke the harsh silence.

"What do you think would have happened if we hadn't left Usagi in there or if she hadn't come on the mission or if we hadn't got caught for that matter? She'd probably be here right now, laughing at something or other. We shouldn't have left her behind." The entire time Duo's voice was quiet, practically a murmur just loud enough for Heero to hear.

The words were so uncannily close to Heero's own inner thoughts that something in him boiled over. When he spoke his voice was harsh with anger yet it was emotionless as well. It caused a slight shiver to come over Duo.

"It won't help if you keep thinking what if this and what if that. She's gone, dead, destroyed by the blast so mourn her or don't mourn her but get over it." Heero didn't know if Duo was the only one he was addressing or if he was also talking to himself but he didn't have a lot of time to think about it because he felt himself being hoisted out of the chair and thrown against the wall.

Heero met Duo's enraged eyes calmly, noting the way Duo's fist was curled in his t-shirt to hold him to the wall. "What the hell if your problem? Don't you even care that she's gone? I would have thought that you would have at least been annoyed." Duo spat. Heero's eyes turned to ice at the obvious implication of him being heartless. He decided to live up to Duo's expectation.

"Your right, I don't care if she's gone." Something must have betrayed him because Duo's grip loosened slightly. That or he was shocked. "But you need to get out of what ever depression you've fallen into because moping around the base all day isn't going to help Usagi's death. She wouldn't have wanted you to anyway." Duo calmed down but his eyes still held a deep sadness that was caused by a new wound. Ignoring his own feelings, Heero looked pointedly at Duo's fist that was still holding his shirt. "If you can let go…"

Duo released him as if he had turned into some sort of poisonous snake. Duo stared at him before going back to his bed and getting back into his previous position. Heero walked to his computer and just stared at the screen blankly. What was he going to do?

Usagi leaned against a tree, exhausted from walking for three hours. "Three hours walking and already I feel like I'm about to collapse. Pathetic…" Usagi grumbled to herself although she knew that the reason she was so weak was because of the blood loss. She had tried healing herself and made the blood loss slow down but some sort of force field was stopping her from healing herself completely and she was too weak to push through it.

The force field…who was causing it? It took a strong person to be able to even great a small force field but one that covered a huge amount of area. Whoever they are, they're powerful. But she would figure it out later. She had bigger problems to deal with at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, she started walking again. Parting two trees she stopped in front of a road. Walking into the middle of it, she sat down after checking that she couldn't hear any cars. Looking down one end of the road, she turned around to look down the other end. Seeing something down the road she saw a huge rock that seemed familiar somehow. Narrowing her eyes, she grinned when she recognized it.

It was something that she had seen on the trip to the hanger. The good part was that she was on the right road. The bad part was that she didn't know which way to go to. Was it that way…or the opposite way?

Usagi sighed and laid on her back, watching the clouds roll by. How was she supposed to know which way to go? Wait. Usagi closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. To her left she could feel Setsuna's aura which seemed to be blazing. They touched for a brief moment before the barrier push her out. Usagi smiled anyway. She knew what why she had to walk in and she would move as soon as she felt like getting up.

Usagi sighed and hoisted herself up, winching at the pain in her side. Pressing a hand to her side, she slowly started walking in the direction she knew the base was in.

It must have been an hour or two before she collapsed in the middle of the road, an arm pressed firmly to her side. This was absolutely exhausting and she was starting to feel dizzy from the amount of blood she had lost. It had stopped but she had lost an incredible amount.

It was so hot right now. The street was burning her back and the scorching sure hurt her eyes. She tried to lift a hand to cover her eyes but couldn't find the energy do it. Lying there, she felt her senses tingle. Pushing herself up, she sat straight and listened. What was that humming?

Turning around, her eyes grew wide as she looked at the several trucks and single limousine that were coming her way. She scrambled to her feet, wincing in pain a few times and noticed that the driver didn't seem to be slowing down. She stumbled to the side of the road but slide over a rock.

She lost her balance and fell on her back, a sharp pain shooting through her entire body. The blow, her exhaustion and blood loss became too much for her. She faintly heard car tires slow down before she couldn't hear anything.

A figure held a dark red rose, the fingers twirling it within their hand. The midnight eyes stayed closed, unworried about losing the rose or anything happening at all. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his raven hair almost gleamed in the light. The inside of the limousine itself was cool and quiet, mostly due to the fact that there was no one else in there.

His eyes snapped open when he felt something press against the barrier that he had set up. Shifting his weight forward, he pressed a button to lower the dark glass that separated him from his driver.

"Yes sir?"

"Have we passed any civilians lately?"

The driver slowly shook his head, puzzled at the question but decided not to ask. "We haven't passed a single person in the last half hour. We're driving on a rarely used road like you asked for, sir." Endymion nodded and brought the glass back up before returning to the position he had been in before.

He must have dosed off slightly because the next thing he knew, they were slowing down. He wondered if they had arrived but a glance at his watch hold him that it would take another few hours. Lowering the glass, he listened to the driver talking into the phone.

"What's the problem?"

The driver glanced back. "It seems that the car #1 almost ran over someone and that person is now unconscious." Endymion sighed before stepping out of the car.

Several people saluted him as he walked to the front. A small crowd had surrounded what he presumed was the person they had almost run over. They parted to let him reach the person who he could now identify as a girl.

The girl had long flowing raven hair and her skin was a light tan. He could see her eyes but he suspected it to be some sort of brown. Her curves were perfect but they reminded him of someone…he just couldn't figure out who.

One of his sergeants came up to him. "What should we do with her?"

Endymion answered without a moment's hesitation. "We'll take her with us." He didn't elaborate on why but scooped the girl up instead and carried her back to his limousine. When she awakens he'll ask her question. Maybe he'll even figure out who she reminded him of.

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people! I'm going on holiday so the next chapter might not come out till mid August or late July but if my grades are good I'll be getting a laptop so I'll try to work on the story then. Chapter 14 will be up a.s.a.p.


	14. Chapter 14: The Sanc Kingdom

A.N. Ok, for everyone that is reading my story, I am so sorry but you have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter! Not to mention that the teacher gave us 2 mayor project in each class in the beginning of the year (I mean, hello? the whole point of project is to first learn DURING the school year and then do the project. Why do the teachers never get the memo?) And I moved and my father messed up the computer so we had to have a tech over...I love how organized my family is! Anyways, I have a laptop now so I won't loose any of my stories (YAY). Any way's enough about me. This is chapter 14 and if you're not too pissed with me, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter 14: The Sanc Kingdom**

The base was silent as everyone got some much needed rest. Of course there were exceptions. A few doctors could be seen arguing and light could be seen from under one of the many doors.

Heero stared at the ceiling and after noting that it hadn't changed within the last minuet, he shook off his covers and threw his legs over the side of the bed so that he could sit. Looking over at Duo, an amused spark entered his eyes. Duo was tangled in his sheets and he was half afraid that Duo's braid would end up choking him from the way it was rapped around his neck. He was half tempted to move his braid before shrugging. He was sure that Duo would wake up and do it himself before he chocked to death…or at least he was almost certain.

He stood up and grabbed his shirt that he had thrown over a chair. Pulling the door open, he slipped outside before closing the door again. Walking down the hall, he put his shirt on, tugging it down.

He walked through the base with purpose, knowing exactly where to go which was unusual for a base of this size. Stopping at his destination he opened the door and closed it behind him quietly. Ignoring the equipment through out the room, he walked to another room and to one of the booths.

Putting ear-muffs on, he set up the system and waited. A target appeared and his gun appeared in a second, shooting it right in the middle. This was one of his many ways to unwind. He didn't do it often but it always helped when it did.

This continued for another 5 minuets when he noticed someone come in. Ignoring the person, he kept on shooting until the exercise was over. Pulling the earmuffs off, he sat them down and turned to look at Doctor P who was watching him will calm and almost ancient eyes, as if she had seen more then any person should have ever had to.

Doctor P walked toward him until she was standing a meter away from him. "Getting a late night practice?" When Heero didn't respond she sighed. Looking him straight in the eyes, she asked a question that he hadn't expected. "Do you think she's really gone?"

Heero started but he showed no outward signs. "There was no time to get out and even if she had she would have been to close to the blast. In any case, we didn't get any radio transmission from her in which case yes, she is dead."

Doctor P shook her head and looked at him with almost regret. "Everything you just said was from your training. But what do you really think?"

'What do I really…' Heero responded in cold voice. "My training is me."

Doctor P shook her head again. "If only you could see…" she murmured to herself. Looking back into his eyes, a spark entering hers. "Look deep down, 01, past the barrier of facts, ice and into yourself. What would you find?" She gave him a small secretive little smile. Turning, she walked away from him, leaving to ponder her confusing and incomprehensive words.

Usagi groaned as she felt herself nearing consciousness. She wasn't in any particular hurry to return to the living world because she could already feel the sharp jabs of pain entering her mind. Whether she wanted it or not, she was slowly waking up.

Opening her eyes, she squinted them against the harsh light coming into the room. Letting her eyes adjust, she slowly leaned on her elbow, wincing as her muscles woke up. Looking around the room she noticed that she was lying in a grand double bed and the room looked beautiful. She didn't know where she was but the person must be rich which crossed a lot of people from her list.

She snapped her head around when she heard soft snoring next to her. A soldier sat in a chair next to the door that leads to the balcony. Looking closely, she recognized the uniform. She was in OZ!

This was not good. Panicking, she quietly threw the covers aside and tiptoed to a mirror. She sighed in relief. Thank god, her disguise was still intact. But if she was in OZ, then didn't that mean that…

The door opened and in walked two soldiers followed by Jadeite and Nephrite. Usagi took a step back but bumped into the now awake soldier. Endymion walked in and Usagi bit her lip hard to keep from lashing out at him.

Nephrite and Jadeite stared at her, both completely blank although Jadeite seemed suspicious of something. Endymion walked to her and bowed slightly at the waist before looking at her sharply.

"I'm glad to see that you've recovered. I was worried when we found you passed out in the middle of the road. Would you like to tell me your name and how you ended up in the middle of the road?" Endymion asked, voice silky and utterly charming but all Usagi wanted to do was choke him.

Thinking really quickly, she put on a confused looked and shied away from him. "I don't really want to talk about it to be honest."

Endymion nodded although his eyes might have darkened. Jadeite stepped forward. "While that is perfectly understandable, we must know these things for security reasons. Surely you understand?"

Usagi nodded and had to think very quickly to find a suitable name. "My name is Crystal Ryan." She paused and Endymion made a motion for her to continue. "I was in the car with this guy that I'd met at a bar and he tried to…he tried to attack me in the car with a…a knife in his hand. I…um…I got cut on my side before I jumped out of the car. I don't know where he is and I was trying to get to a village and stopped to rest when you found me."

All of them looked at her, trying to see if she was lying or not so she kept her eyes as sad, hurt and scared as possible. She didn't know if they believed her or not but Endymion nodded. "That must have been terrible. Do you know what this man looked like?"

Usagi thought hard of a few features. "He had grey eyes but I think he wore contacts and I couldn't see his hair because it was covered with a hat. He was tall, really tall but that all I can remember. I'm sorry." She acted disappointed.

Endymion took her hand in his. "That's alright; we'll find him for you. Now we have to get to a meeting but you are welcome to join us later. A ball is being held at the Sanc Kingdom." Usagi nodded. Endymion smiled and kissed the back of her hand before leaving the room with the guards and Jadeite, leaving her with Nephrite.

Usagi looked at him nervously. Nephrite didn't look at her and walked to the closet. Pulling in open he started speaking. "Choose some comfortable clothes because you're going to be walking a lot today. The prince told me to show you around so as soon as you're done doing what you need to do come outside." He walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him, still not having looked at her.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of the room. "How the hell do I get myself into this kind of messes?" she muttered while flinging herself on the bed. Staring at the ceiling for a minute or two, she dragged herself off the bed and into the direction of the closet.

Looking into it, she picked out jeans and a simply black tank top. She pulled a sweater over it that was torn at the top so that it fell over her shoulders and torn slightly down the middle.

Breathing in deeply, she walked towards the door and pulled it open. Nephrite only glanced at her briefly before starting down a corridor. Usagi ran to catch up with him and listened to him talk. She knew that must be their house because it didn't look like a base...or it was concealed.

They stopped in front of a door and Nephrite opened, saying, "This is the training room. You can use it as long as you don't disturb anyone else. Now, I have to go so if you'll excuse me." He left the room before she could ask how to get back to her own room.

Blowing her hair out of her face in frustration, she turned back to the room and noticed a man working out in the corner. He must have noticed her too because he stopped and stood, picking up his towel and examining her.

His white hair was long and he was clad in a pair of loose pants. His ice blue eyes stared at her, taking in everything about her and Usagi could only think of one person that had those features.

Kunzite stayed where he was and Usagi shifted nervously from foot to foot, desperately wanting to flee but not knowing where to. Just as she was about to turn Kunzite spoke. "Are you feeling any better?" His voice was void of any emotion and Usagi's spine straightened.

Usagi nodded politely. He walked until he was about a foot away from her. He looked her over again but then bowed slightly to her. "My name is Kunzite and you are?"

Usagi shook off her surprise and stuck out a hand. "I'm Crystal. Nice to meet you." He took her hand and touched his mouth to the back of her hand. She blushed without realizing.

"Likewise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help with the preparations. You will come, won't you?" Usagi nodded, desperate to get him out of the room so that she could regroup. He nodded and then left with out another word.

Usagi walked to one of the benches and collapsed on it. How could this be happening? What was she going to do? Wait, didn't Endymion say that they were going to have a ball at the Peacecraft kingdom? That meant that the guys had to be going too. How was she going to explain that she all of a sudden appeared at the Ball…that is if she can escape Endymion and transform back.

She jumped up when someone knocked on the door. Looking she saw soldier standing in the doorway. "I've been instructed to bring you to the Prince's room. If you would follow me…" Usagi nodded and followed him all the way to two large double doors. The soldier opened the doors and then nodded his head for her to enter. The moment she did the doors were closed behind her.

The room was an office with a large desk and 3 chairs, one larger then the other. To the side the wall was a large bookshelf and on the other side there was a fire placed with a couch and a love seat. Usagi hesitantly walked over to the two chairs facing away from the door to the desk and sat in it.

The door opened a moment later and someone strolled in. Usagi stood up and allowed Endymion to kiss the back of her hand before she sat back down. Endymion however stayed standing at her side. "I'm afraid that there is a change of plans. We have to get going to the Sanc kingdom right now. Ms. Peacecraft promised me that she would have a room and a dress ready for you when we get there. I hope that will be alright."

Usagi nodded although she felt like she was going to choke. She had hoped that she could keep a low profile, preferably in the back but it seemed like that wouldn't be possible. If they were going earlier then that meant that she would come face to face with Peacecraft and that meant that she was going to come face to face with all the guys at some point. And they would research her. Oh, this was a catastrophe. She had a brief flash of all the battles she had been in and knew that this would be right up there with it.

Endymion smiled charmingly, oblivious to her inner turmoil. "Wonderful. We'll be going with my jet. My generals will be going us and you'll might have to join us for the brief meeting that we have with Ms. Peacecraft. Come, we can't be late." He pulled her up and started down the corridor with his hand on the small of her back.

Usagi gulped when she stepped into the very impressive plane and met the eyes of all four generals, Zoisite having joined. Endymion led her to a seat right next to his, facing everyone else. Usagi gulped, squirming under their collective gazes. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

The Sanc Kingdom was just as she had thought it was. Big and cheerful and sunny. Really sunny…or maybe it was just that time of the year. Either way, the next time she had a chance to go shopping, if ever, she would have to remember to buy some sunglasses. They don't even have to be stylish sunglasses, just anything to protect her eyes.

The moment the plane had landed, they got into a limousine and drove off to the home of Relena Peacecraft and, she was almost certain, also the pilots. She briefly wondered if they thought she was dead, then wondered what they thinking and feeling if they did think she was dead before disregarding the thought, turning her mind to more important business. Like how she was going to escape Endymion clutches.

They stepped out and where immediately greeted by a butler. The butler bowed before leading the way into the house. Usagi didn't pay much attention to what was going one, manly because Endymion had put a hand on the small of her back again until they where greeted by Relena Peacecraft.

Relena Peacecraft was wearing a pink coloured business suit and had her hands clasped in front of her. Her brown hair looked silky and her soft blue eyes shown with welcome. "Thank you for coming, Prince Endymion." She stretched her hand out.

Endymion's hand left her back (thank god) and accepted hers, placing a kiss on the back of it. "Thank you inviting me. I hope you don't mind but I brought a guest along. I'm afraid I couldn't leave her." Usagi was sorely tempted to glare at him for spiking Relena's curiosity.

"Of course." Relena smiled at her, a touch of concern in her eyes. "My names Relena Peacecraft. If you need anything, you can just ask me."

Usagi took the offered hand and shook it. "Thank you. My name's Crystal. I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Relena shook her head to show that she was not. She then looked back and motioned a few people forward.

"These are my friends." Usagi didn't even have to look to know who they were. "This is Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei." Usagi briefly studied them and noticed some brief changes. Duo wasn't smiling, Wufei looked more annoyed then usual and Quatre smiled sadly. Trowa seemed uninterested and maybe even down right cold and Heero was being, well, Heero.

Endymion introduced his generals but Usagi didn't really pay attention. They walked up the stairs and Relena, noticing the vacant expression on Usagi face, asked Trowa to stay with her. Usagi slowly started to walk to a painting, not really seeing it. Next to the painting was a mirror. Slowly, she raised a hand to her face as she saw a different person stand before her.

That day had been annoying. They had woken up and immediately had a briefing on a mission that none of them really wanted. Not to mention that Duo was cold towards the Doctors, really cold and he had hardly spoken a word at all. Not Duo like behaviour. As a matter of fact, none of us has really spoken since Usagi died.

Trowa watched the new girl look at herself in the mirror as if she had never seen herself before. There was something off about this girl, something strange. She came as Endymion's escort but didn't seem to have any genuine interest in him. He briefly wondered how they ended up together in the first place. He closed his eyes and leaned again the wall, his arms crossed and just thought. After a while she spoke and his eyes opened at the low sound.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror and not really seen yourself but a totally different person?" She lifted a hand to touch the mirror but quickly dropped it again. Then she whirled around to face him, an inquiring look on her face. He didn't say a word and just studied her. She looked dark and mysterious, her voice sending out the same signals.

She smiled, apparently having seen something about him because there was a hint of understanding in her eyes. "I used to look into the mirror and see me. I was such a ditz but I was happy. Then one back, I looked in the mirror and I looked old, troubled and not like me anymore. I was a new person and I…I never saw the old me again. Funny, isn't it? Not recognizing yourself?" She walked to him until she was facing him funny, a small smile on her face full of irony.

Trowa didn't know how to respond. How could someone respond to a person telling you something deep when you've only just learned each other's names and haven't spoken at all? Apparently she wasn't waiting from an answer because her smile simply widened and she turned around and started walking up the stairs. Turning back, she smiled at him. "Come on, we're probably holding them up."

She started walking again and Trowa followed, keeping a close eye on her and couldn't shake the image of her smile out of his mind. Why was he getting the feeling that she had been knew him? But even more important why was he getting the feeling that he knew her? He had never met her before in his life. Either way, he was going to be watching her closely because he wouldn't let anyone get killed because he 'felt' something. That would be a stupid excuse and wasn't even true…right?

A.N. So what do you think? PLEASE review so that I know if people are still reading my story. Chapter 15 is coming a.s.a.p! I swear because now I know what's going to happen! I know what's going to happen in Chapter 15! I'm very proud of myself! Anyways,Review ;)


	15. Chapter 15: The Ball

**A.N.** I've updated! YAY! You have no idea how hard this chapter was too write! Sorry for the long wait but hopefully it was worth while. Just a warning that I'm editing all the chapters over the next few weeks but nothing major is going to change so no worries. Not to mention that I have a relatively good idea what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter and make sure that you read the authors note at the end!

**Chapter 15: The Ball**

The ball room was beautiful. It was well lit but at the same time if felt as if you had fallen into a calm atmosphere, like you would when you're sleeping. There were tables all around but there was a large dance floor in the front. The entrance was high and split into two different stairways.

Usagi looked down from a dark balcony at the back, twisting her black gloved covered hands. The dress that she wore was stunning. The black silk shown blue and sometimes silver in the light and clung to her in all the right place. A slit on her right side ran all the way to her thigh, opening when she walked and giving everyone who looked at her a tempting view of her legs. The cut at her throat was low but stopped just before it looked sluttish and her shoes were black stilettos. A silver necklace with a locket in the shape of a heart completed the outfit.

Usagi sighed as she moved further into the shadows. 'It's going to take all my memories of my lessons in the castle to survive tonight. All I have to do is stay out of the others way and make sure that I'm not noticed.'

"Ms. Ryan?" Usagi whirled around, coming face to face with Wufei. He was dressed in a white Chinese style suit with a blue dragon on his right leg. His hair was in its usual ponytail and his black eyes were hard, looking more through her then actually at her. "Prince Endymion in asking for you."

"I really wish he hadn't." She said before she could stop herself. She looked away but noticed that Wufei was looking at her carefully now. She looked at the ball once more before turning and walking towards him. "Could you tell me were he is so that I may go find him?"

Wufei looked surprised for a second before the look disappeared. He was probably just surprised that she hadn't ordered him to take her to him. "I'll take you to him." He turned and started walking towards the main entrance, only looking back once to make sure that she was behind him.

She was aware of the looks she received when she walked into the entrance and down the stairs, still following Wufei. Endymion stood in front of them with his generals and kissed her hand when she stopped in front of him.

"You look exquisite, Ms. Ryan." Usagi wanted to scowl but instead an easy smile came over her face. 'Thank God for training.'

"Thank you, Prince Endymion. I must say that you look striking yourself." She quickly removed her hand from his grasp and almost wanted to scream when he offered his arm. Smiling, she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and let him lead her to one of the many large tables in the room.

The table was currently being occupied by Relena, the guys and a blond man who she assumed is Milliardo Peacecraft. They all stood up as they approached and Relena stepped forward.

"I hope that the room was to your liking."

Usagi smiled at her, careful to keep part of her attention focused on the men that were standing behind her. "I loved it. Thank you. I have to say that I love your dress."

It was true. If Usagi's dress was temptingly dark and seductive, Relena's dress was the opposite. Her dress was strapless and the bodice had tiny pearls woven into the material. The skirt of the dress flared out in many layers, swaying as she took a step and the entire dress was a light pale pink.

Relena didn't get a chance to respond because Endymion stepped forward and kissed her hand. "I have to say that I couldn't agree more." Usagi watched Relena blush and had to close her eyes to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Another victim to Endymion's fake and deceptive charm.

She opened her eyes quickly when she felt a presence stand in front of her. Looking up she met the sky blue eyes of Milliardo Peacecraft. They simply studied each other for a while before Usagi stuck her hand out. "Crystal Ryan."

Milliardo took her hand and brushed the back of it. "Milliardo Peacecraft." He released her hand and Usagi almost found herself wishing that he hadn't. His hand was large and had only the slightest hint of callous but at the same time, having him hold her hand had momentarily comforted her. He looked at her a moment longer and she fought the blush that was threatening to appear.

Quatre appeared next to Milliardo. "How are you feeling, Ms. Ryan?" His eyes were warm but there was something off about them. Something foreign that she couldn't quite place. Something that she knew she was the cause of.

She smiled brightly at him. "Fine, Quatre but please call me Crystal. It's only fair." He smiled again and moved away to talk with Trowa or probably more to talk to Trowa while Trowa stood there, only speaking occasionally. Looking around briefly, she noticed that Endymion had moved away with Relena to speak with another group of people.

Usagi whirled around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning back, she came to face Kunzite. He gave a slight bow with his head and looked at her again, void of any emotion. "Ms. Ryan, Prince Endymion asked me to make sure you didn't need anything?" Although he seemed emotionless, she could feel the annoyance of his task wash over her in waves.

She gave him a smile, a small stab of amusement mixed with pity settling in her stomach. "I'm fine, Kunzite. Prince Endymion shouldn't worry about me so much. I suppose it would be too much to ask of you to simple ignore him if he makes a similar request again?" Kunzite stared at her as if she had just danced the funky chicken dance.

Usagi sighed. "I thought so. Well, then I might as well tell him myself." She had just taken a step when Kunzite held up a hand, the barest flicker of a light entering his eyes. He just observed her for a second before the barest hint of a smile touched his lips.

"No, I think it would be better if I told him that." He turned swiftly and disappeared into the growing crowd that Usagi had only just noticed. Usagi just stared after him until she heard a soft cough behind her.

Turning around, she stared at the white glove that was extended to her. Meeting the eyes of Milliardo, she cocked her head and observed him. "May I have this dance?" His words were soft spoken and while there was no emotion in it, it wasn't emotionless either.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had placed her hand in his and was allowing him to walk her towards the dance floor. A waltz had just started playing and she tried to remember her lessons. But when she looked into his eyes, she just stopped thinking about them and allowed him to lead her, unaware of the multiply sets of eyes that were observing her.

"I must admit that I'm wondering how you managed to meet the Prince. I don't believe he's mention you before." Usagi noticed that he had to force Endymion title, no matter how fake, out. That amused her more then anything.

"You wouldn't have. I've only meet Prince Endymion recently. He was kind enough to accept me into his home after an accident that I had." She smiled all the way through and made sure to keep eye contact with him. He looked apologetic.

"I apologize for bringing it up." Usagi shrugged, not really sure how she was expected to react to that. "May I ask what happened?"

Usagi panicked briefly but outwardly it appeared as if she was collecting her thoughts. "I suppose I simply got into a car with the wrong type of man." Milliardo nodded and didn't ask for any further explanation. The rest of the dance was spend in comfortable silence. He then escorted her back to the table before excusing himself.

Usagi wearily seated herself, noticing that all the other occupants of the table were scattered through out the room, speaking with a variety of people. She could occasionally see one of the guys or one of the general looking at her from the corner of her eye. She wasn't really sure what she was expected to do but she had a feeling that she would soon be required to walk with Endymion and be his arm piece for the evening. She simply couldn't wait.

She should have paid attention to the person looking at the crowd with a sneer on his face. She should have noticed him leave with a pleased look in his eyes after a phone call. She should have known that something was wrong when a few panicked people came into the ballroom, trying to be heard over the music. But she hadn't.

Before she knew it, a body had shoved her to the ground and was covering her with his body as a blast was heard from the wall near her. People were screaming all over the place, a few people fainting and she could feel the thunderous steps of a hundred running people until even that stopped.

She slowly lifted her head from her arms and looked over her shoulder at the person that had most likely saved her. Heero was staring off to the side with an unmistakable glare firmly planted on his face, blood dripping from a wound on his forehead. Usagi snapped her head up when someone shouted over the cries of horror.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" It was effective because the room silenced enough for the speaker to be heard. "Everyone near the tables, stand up or bear the consequences." The speaker voice was cold and Usagi had no doubt that the threat would be followed through. She also knew that they were in no position to refuse, not yet at least.

Heero must have come to the same conclusion because he gruffly grabbed her arm and dragged her up. Usagi's eyes didn't immediately go to the speaker but instead strayed to an individual lying a bit away from them.

His head was turned to them. His hair was covered with so much blood that you couldn't see the original colour. He was mostly laying on the ground although one his legs was twisted in an odd angle on the chair. One of his arms was twisted behind him and the other was stretched out in front of him in an almost comfortable looking position.

But that wasn't what had drawn her attention. His eyes were open in her direction but he didn't see her. They were glazed over, unseeing, dead. His face was twisted in an expression that was a mixture of shock and pain, an expression that his face, untouched, would retain for eternity. Usagi looked at him with eyes that was just as unseeing as his was until her attention was pulled to the speaker.

"I must say, I was insulted that I wasn't invited to this little get together but I have decided to forgive you." The speaker smiled. His eyes were a muddy brown and they would have probably been just as lifeless as the corpse near her if it wasn't for the hint of violence and sardonic amusement.

His posture tall but lanky. His face had sharp, almost appealing angles and he was clad in a suit. Usagi might have called him attractive if it weren't for the fact that the man practically seemed to scream unstable.

Relena stepped forward, causing her guards and her brother to tense. Usagi looked around and noticed Endymion standing at the back with the generals around him. Usagi rolled her eyes. They weren't keeping every good appearances if they weren't even…Endymion's eyes flickered to her for a second and she thought she saw relief in them before they snapped back to the speaker….never mind.

Usagi ignored the unsettling feeling in her stomach, trying to listen to Relena again. "This is a private ball and you are trespassing. Kindly leave." Her voice had an impressive amount of steel in it and still Usagi found herself resisting the urge to groan. The guy had just crashed through the wall and probably killed as few people. Of course he would leave politely, why hadn't she thought of that?

The uninvited guest smiled at her but otherwise didn't move. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I'm looking for something that was…taken from me." He took one step closer and chuckled when the pilots move protectively around Relena. Instead of moving closer to her though, he turned to the direction in which Endymion stood. "As a matter of fact, I believe we're looking for the same thing. I wonder if you have had any success, Prince Endymion," he drawled Endymion's title mockingly, "for I have had none."

Seeing as Endymion was now the centre of attention, he moved forward with the generals very close to him. He moved to stand next to Relena and Usagi noticed that the other guests were slowly escaping from every possible escape route. The speaker seemed to have noticed that too but he didn't seem overly concerned.

"Who are you and why concern yourself with me?" Endymion didn't shout but kept him voice smooth and soft, diplomatic.

The speaker laughed, a harsh sound in the strained silence. "And I came here under the impression that you were a man of intelligence. Obviously I was mistaken." Endymion bristled under the insult but didn't react otherwise. "My name is Tryson Lumes. It seems that we have been searching for the same person, although I doubt for similar reasons, and as we have both seemed to be unsuccessful, I have come to propose a… alliance of sorts."

Usagi noticed Heero move silently through the crowd with her in tow until they were only three meters away from where Endymion was standing.

"What kind of alliance?" He questioned.

Lumes smiled. "The kind were we both get what we came for. After we can simply go our separate ways and never have to see each other again. I'm sure that we'll find a way to get over our disagreements if we both get what we want."

Endymion narrowed his eyes. "As tempting as the offer is, I fear I must decline." Lumes laughed again and nodded.

"I expected as much." Usagi briefly took her attention off him in favour of looking at Heero who was making his way towards Relena. "Then I fear that neither of us will find the Princess." He smiled cruelly at them, his eyes lingering on Usagi who almost took a step back.

Someone groaned from next to him, attracting everyone's attention. A young boy was stumbling to his feet from where he had lain, scratched all over him. Lumes crossed over to him before anyone else could react, swung the boy around so that they were facing Endymion and Relena and took the gun out his holster. The boy yelled in alarm, struggling to get out of his captors grip but Lumes held him tight. The pilots and the general all took their guns out and aimed them at Lumes.

Lumes smiled at them, fully aware that if they wanted to shoot him, they would have to shoot the boy too. "Since my offer has been denied, it seems that I require some sort of leverage to insure my safety. Of course I can't insure his safety afterwards but I'm sure that's not your problem." He started moving backwards, out of the hole that he created when Relena's alarmed shout stopped him.

"Wait! Let him go. If you take me instead your safety is more then insured." Usagi almost laughed at the collective scowls on the pilots faces when Relena spoke. She could practically see their annoyance at the fact that Relena had to go offer such a thing. Usagi patiently waited for Lumes to accept, them to go off, the pilots to go after her and during all the confusion would be her chance to escape.

She defiantly wasn't expecting the next turn off events. Lumes laughed and Relena started blushing when he didn't stop laughing. "What exactly do you find so humorous?" She finally demanded.

Lumes kept grinning. "As noble as your proposition is, there is only one person that I would even consider switching this boy for and she happens to be standing next to the Prince. Honestly Endymion, you haven't been as very good escort for the poor girl, have you?" Lumes smiled at her and Usagi had to keep from shivering under the gaze. There was something in that gaze that almost demanded she run away from it.

Everyone's gaze turned towards were she was standing and her eyes widened. So it was up to her whether that boy survived or not? Endymion took a step forward. "Absolutely not." Usagi really didn't know what to think of him now but that was a problem for another time.

She walked to stand next to Endymion and nodded. "If you let the boy go then I will come willingly." Lumes motioned her forward. Someone grabbed her arm and she was looking into the black/blue Nephrite with Kunzite standing next to him. She favoured both of them with an insecure but calm smile before shrugging his hand off and walking towards Lumes. Once she was a feet in front of him, he pushed the boy away from causing him to stumble. Usagi had just enough time to catch him before she was pulled to stand in front of Lumes.

Usagi winced as she was pulled backwards. Relena was looking at her with a large amount of concern and the pilots seemed to be calculating their next move. Usagi knew however that Relena's safety was first and she wasn't even sure if they would bother saving her or not. Usagi closed her eyes as Lumes started to drag her backwards. Before they went completely out of site, he shouted for good measure, "If anyone follows us, well, I'll leave that up to your imagination."

He pulled her out of the ruins that used to be the wall and into a jet. Lumes pulled her to the front and shoved her into one of the two seats that was there. Usagi tried to stand up again but Lumes quickly snapped both her wrist to the chair with the metal cuffs that were there. Usagi squirmed as she tried to get out of the contraption but Lumes simply laughed at her while taking off.

Glancing at her, he smirked almost cruelly but with not small measure of amusement. "Don't worry; we'll arrive at where you're going to stay soon enough." Usagi glared at him. "Patience, I'm sure that it'll be to your liking Princess." Usagi's eyes widened and he laughed again, louder this time as the Sanc Kingdom became further and further away. 'Shit.'

The crowd jumped into action as soon as the jet took off. People started leaving; others were talking on the phone in hurried tones but 4 out of the 5 pilots ran outside to see which direction the jet had flown in.

Relena was stressing and speaking in hurried tones with Quatre. Endymion was speaking with all his generals, his face furious. "Why the hell did he take her?" He demanded to know and started to pace. The generals followed his process with their eyes.

Nephrite spook up. "It's possible that they knew each other from before. Or even that he was the one that attacked her."

Endymion kept pacing as he responded. "But we are going to have to assume that that isn't the reason. What other reason could there be for him to take her?"

Jadeite shrugged. "Whatever the reason is, we have to assume that she's important which brings up the question as to whether we want to get her back?"

Endymion turned on him, eyes flashing. "We have to get her back."

Kunzite nodded, not questioning his prince's determination. "Now, do we get her back or do we allow the pilots to get her?"

Zoisite snorted. "How do you know that the pilots will even go after her? They weren't here to protect Relena now were they? All she had were her friends who weren't a very big help."

"They'll go after her if they think she's valuable enough. Now all we have to do is make it sound like we think she is." Kunzite turned to Relena and her friends who were all coming their way.

Endymion nodded. "And if that doesn't work, we take care of the problem on our own. We have to get her back at all cost, understood?" They nodded and turned to face the approaching crowd. Endymion's mind flashed towards Crystal's face and Lumes's smirk before he took her out of the building and he winced. They had to get Crystal back before Lumes hurt her because Endymion had a feeling that she was the key to what he needed to know.

Relena stopped in front of him and his generals. "Gentlemen, I believe we have something discuss. If you would please follow me, we'll go to one of the conference rooms." Endymion nodded, absently noting that two of the friends had disappeared, probably to do damage control.

30 minutes into the conference and all that they had succeeded in deciding was that Lumes hadn't been lying to them. Zoisite and Wufei were currently yelling at each other.

"But he left with a jet which meant that he must have arrived here. How could a jet land near a high security building without being noticed!" Zoisite yelled at Wufei, nose to nose.

"How does he know the Prince anyways? Maybe you already have an alliance with him and this was just a trick!"

"Well maybe you should have been keeping better watch of who you let in the building!"

Quatre was trying to calm Wufei down at the obvious suggestion that he was not doing his job properly and Kunzite was telling Zoisite, in a bored tone, to sit his ass down and be quiet.

Endymion finally stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "Shut up, all of you!" The room became quiet as both participants of shouting match took their seats again, glaring at each other over the table.

Relena glanced around the room as Endymion sat down, pressing a hand to his forehead to ward the oncoming headache. Pressing a button down on the intercom, she spoke clearly. "Janiece, could you hold all my calls and send come refreshments to conference room 2 please? We are going to be here a while…"

**A.N.** So, what do you think? Some pretty interesting things are going to happen in the next few chapters! IMPORTANT: I'm starting another vote to see who Usagi should end up with because I haven't really decided yet. Any ideas? Review and leave your vote. I've started on chapter 16 and hopefully I'll be able to write it faster since I now know what's going to happen in the next few chapters. I can plan ahead! So, leave your review and I'll continue writing! Thank you to all those reviews that have managed to put up with my unorganized self and are still reviewing! Thank you and keep reading. Chapter 16 up very soon;)


	16. Chapter 16: From Yang to Yin

**A.N. Um...There isn't really much I can say except that I apologize and that I had some things to work through before I could properly focus on this story or any story for that matter. I hope that the next chapter will go more smoothly but you never know. Anyways, if you're still interested, here's Chapter 16! enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: From Yang to Yin**

Usagi scowled as she was once again shoved into a seat and then strapped down. Lumes laughed at her annoyed expression. "Sorry honey, but I can't have you doing something stupid." Usagi resisted to the urge to spit at him but couldn't keep herself from glaring at him.

They were in space at the moment and she estimated that about 18-20 hours had passed. She had absolutely no idea where they were but then again she never had an idea where she was most of the time. The thing that annoyed her was that he making polite chitchat with her.

"Hey, why haven't you taken off your disguise yet? As stunning at you look, raven just isn't your color. Blond suites you better." He smirked at her and she glared at him before realizing that he had a point. Not only that, but she was using energy to maintain her disguise. It had been a wonder that her disguise had held when she had passed out on the road. Who knew what this freak had in store for her. And yet she was unwilling to give him the satisfaction.

Lumes sighed. "Alright, I'll share a little secret with you. We're on our way to a doctor that has come up with some very persuasive toys and has paid an impressive amount to get you. Is it better if I see you now, he only sees you like this and you saving energy? Or him seeing you disguised, then seeing you turn into your real self, which would cause him to be very suspicious and I would see the real you anyways? Your pick."

Usagi glared at his logic. She spoke the first words to him since she willingly went with him to save the boy. "So he doesn't know about me?"

Lumes grinned at her, the smile making him look a lot less evil although still not total sane. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows."

Usagi snorted. "And I'm supposed to trust you?"

Lumes shrugged. "You're choice but either way, turning back is in your best interest and you know it." Usagi sighed and closed her eyes, focusing. She could feel a glow surround her and her energy wasn't being tapped into so strongly. Opening her eyes, she met the grinning face of her captor. "Much better." he murmured before turning back to the vast emptiness that's called space. Usagi simply sighed, waiting for what was in store for her.

18 hours of debate and they still hadn't really gotten anywhere for the simple reason that no one had any idea where Lumes could be taking her. They were drawing up complete blanks and the frustration was taking its toll on the inhabitants of the room.

Relena was slouched in a chair, fingers pressed against her head as she tried to think of anything that could help Crystal, guilt eating away at her slightly. She barely resisted the urge to sigh. This conference, meeting, argument, whatever you wanted to call it was getting them no where. Absolutely no where. They had no leads except for one name and a type of plane. Not that these leads were of much use anyways since the plane had been stolen from a near by base and according to every database on Earth and the Colonies, Tryson Lumes didn't exist.

Looking to the right of her, she saw that Prince Endymion was in a similar state. His had pulled off all unneeded clothing and was left sitting with his shirt unbuttoned around the collar, his coat shed somewhere in the room and his hair was disheveled. He looked ready to tear his hair out as he glared at the middle of the table which had fallen silent when no one had any more ideas to throw out. The rest of the generals were sitting comfortable around the table, in one position or another.

Jadeite spoke up. "What if we offer a trade?"

Wufei snorted. "With what? The only thing that they want that we have is something or someone that we are trying to get back."

Nephrite looked up. "A meeting. Held on neutral ground with all important parties present."

"But they have absolutely no reason to come to this meeting. It would be pointless for them to come to the meeting." The room lapsed into silence again, their last desperate plan of action failing them. Relena sighed and rested her head on her arms. There was nothing to do but wait.

Usagi squirmed in her seat, her muscles slightly numb from not being able to move, the constraints preventing her from sitting in any position that could be considered comfortable. She tried to wiggle her toes in the sandals that she was wearing, but it hurt to do so. 'Best not try that again.' She sighed again.

Lumes glanced at her briefly before pressing a button, standing up and moving to kneel in front of her. She had been mistaken about the color of his eyes. Were before she had thought his eyes were a muddy brown, she now came to see that they were a deep brown that was streaked with black. His hair looked dishevelled, as if he had run his hand through it one to many times.

He studied her face, spending a large amount of time lingering on her eyes. She looked him straight on, insuring that her face remained blank. When he spoke his voice was soft, holding nothing of the mocking amusing it had held before. "I can't imagine those restraints being very comfortable." She didn't reply. "If I release you, you must swear to do nothing to this ship or even touch the controls. Is that understood?"

Her eyes must have betrayed her disbelieve because he repeated the question. She thought about it. She didn't know where they were or how to control the craft that they were in so it wasn't like she could turn the craft around anyways. Besides, wasn't it in her best interest to find out how he knew her? And what kind of threat he was to the kingdom? Then again, these could just be excuses for her to agree so that she can move around.

She sighed quietly and nodded. He looked at her carefully. "Would you like me to untie you?"

"Yes." He straightened before the entire word left her mouth and quickly released the constraints. As soon as she was completely release and he stood up, she punched him soundly in the stomach. She heard his breath leave him as he bent double, dropping to one knee on the floor. "That was for kidnapping me and for planning to give me to some kind of scientist like a lab rat."

He couldn't respond as he coughed and wheezed, trying to get oxygen. She leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk of satisfaction tugging at the corners of her mouth. He was lucky that she hadn't punching him harder, but she needed him to drive the abomination that she was currently held prisoner in.

When he managed to get his breath back, he straightened and looked down at her. She met his eyes straight on, expecting to see rage and instead seeing amusement. "I suppose that that is a fair trade." She snorted even as she thought about the different person that she was seeing. This person was nothing like the person that she had met back at the ball. It was like there were two different personalities all together. "Either way, I suppose that you are hungry. After all, I did deprive you from you meal. Would you like something to eat?"

She was officially confused. "You're joking right? First you blow a whole in the wall, then you threaten a little boy, you proceed to kidnap me and now you're offering me something to eat like a host. Is there something wrong with this series of events or is this just me?"

He smiled. "The way is see it is that while I am getting paid to deliver you, I am not getting paid to harm you or starve you so why bother. Now would you like something to eat or not?" When she still hesitated he let out a breath of annoyance. "I'm not going to poison you if that's what you're worried about. I wouldn't get paid now would I?" She had to smile at that, no matter how weird or unsettling that statement really was.

"All right. I hope you have a lot because I am starving." He smirked at her and turned around, fully expecting her to follow him. Even as she followed him, she wondered how the palace was doing.

An hour had passed and they had made absolutely no progress save for the fact that now everyone knew that Wufei and Zoisite had to stay at opposite end of the table because they would kill each other if they sit any closer to each other.

Endymion had taken to passing once more, unable to stay still for any length of time. Relena tracked the progress with her eyes, weariness and guilt pressing on her like a huge stone. She couldn't imagine what Crystal was going through and if she was being entirely honest to herself, she didn't want to imagine it either.

The generals were all slouched in there seat in some way or another, although she noticed that once or twice they would eye Endymion. Wufei and Quatre where speaking in hushed tones. When the door opened, everyone straightened in their seats. Heero, Duo and Trowa walked in silently. Heero glared at nothing particular while faint traces of frustration showed on Duo's and Trowa's face.

Relena stood up. "Please tell me you have something?" Duo nodded went to the front with a remote in hand. Pressing a button, he waited for the slides to move to reveal a very large screen. Pressing another button, an image appeared.

Duo started to speak. "These are the images that we managed to find of the subject when looking through all the security tapes." Brief images appeared on the screen of Lumes being checked for weapons, of him going inside, of his socializing and finally of him on the phone. Duo paused it. "As you see, he is making a phone call before he disappears. Since we have no means of tracing the call it was unimportant till we found this on one of the security tapes." Playing the clips again, Relena saw a few dark figures moving the jet in front of the wall that would blow up every soon. Duo paused it again.

Relena stayed absolutely silent. Kunzite was the one to speak. "So people were helping him from the inside. This changes a few things." Duo turned his attention on Kunzite and nodded before returning this attention to Relena.

"Your brother locked down the palace and is questioning everyone. But it's probably better is some of us start looking at your employees backgrounds."

Endymion had been silent the whole time but he quickly glanced at Zoisite who stood up as soon as Endymion glanced at him. "I'll go."

Wufei stood up also. "Me as well." Zoisite glared at him till he felt a pair of eyes glare at him. Making eye contact with Endymion, he straightened his shoulders and erased all emotion from his face.

"Lead on."

As soon as the door was closed, Duo threw the remote to Heero who caught it and pointed it towards the middle of the table. A hologram of the jet appeared. "The jet is a very old model, a Silver but everything seems to have been rebuild because there are slight changes like the wing span and motor space. It can't be traced unless a satellite gets it."

Trowa took a step forward. "Relena, you have to go down and assure the guests or there is going to be a lot more problems then required." Relena sighed and nodded. Walking by Endymion, she looked at him.

"I apologize for everything that's happened. You can stay here as long as you like or you can return to your rooms if you'd like." Endymion nodded. Relena left, quickly followed by the remaining occupants save for Endymion and his generals.

Endymion continued pacing and the rest didn't stop him, knowing that it would do more damage then good. Finally Endymion stopped, swung violently and punched the wall. Having used a little power, a few cracks appeared where he had swung. "I can't believe this." They wisely stayed silent. "Why did he take her of all people? What could he possible want with her? Does it have something to do with me or something with her? Ahhh!" He breathed angrily as he clutched his head in his hands and sank in his seat.

"You could always find her in a more unconventional method." Jedite suggested.

"No, I couldn't. I never managed to get a proper reading of her aura so I don't know what I'm looking for." He gripped his head harder.

"There's something about her. It was almost like Lumes recognized her but didn't actually know her, like when seeing a celebrity before you for the first time." Nephrite commented.

"Great, really, but that not going to help us!" Endymion sighed, not looking up from his hands. "I'm sorry Nephrite, its unfair of me to strike out at you."

Kunzite stood up and dropped a hand on his shoulder, causing Endymion to look at him. "We all want to help you get Crystal back. You're not doing this alone so stop acting like it." Endymion sighed but nodded. "Now that you're listening, I think I know a way for us to find some more information on Lumes if Nephrite is willing to sweat a little." He grinned at Nephrite, his mind already working furiously to complete a plan that he hoped would work.

Usagi laughed as Lumes chocked on his food. She hadn't really done anything. All she had said was that is was amazing the food tasted like this since it had looked like shit while it was cooking. She laughed harder when he took a gulp of water only to spray it one the ground.

He wheezed as he got his breath back. "That was just mean." Usagi shook off the absurdity of the statement and just continued laughed, observing him in the back of her mind.

This really seemed like a different person altogether. This person Usagi could easily see herself becoming friends with and the other person had scared her slightly. It was like he had gone from being dark and unnerving to being light and fun.

A beeping came from the control panel and Lumes jumped up to steer the craft. Usagi followed at a much slower pace. When she looked out, she saw a space station. "Where are we?" She asked Lumes quietly, not really expecting an answer and was therefore surprised when he replied.

"This will be our temporary location. You see, I'm not going to bring you to your buyer quite yet. Your going to stay here a while." He grinned at her but she kept staring at the base. How was anyone going to find her is she was in the middle of nowhere in space?

**A.N. So, what do you think? Didn't see most of this coming did you? Well neither did I, lol. I swear, this story just writes itself. Please review! I want to know what you thought and if I should continue! I hope that Chapter 17 will go smoother! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hi All,

So, it's been a really long time since I've looked at this fanfiction. I don't even know what's happened but a lot has happened in the time I haven't looked at it. I was just reading it and kind of enjoyed it. So I was thinking whether I should start it up again or start something new. What do you guys think? If you like the story, then I'm going to go back and rework it and then continue with the story. Let me know what you think!

Much Love,

Hells Tenshi


End file.
